Jurassic Pony
by Mistercokehold8
Summary: After an incident on a tropical island off the coast of Equestria, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are chosen my Celestia to investigate the island. This is the story of what unfolded. Cover art (C) chiimich Crimson (C) HTKWolfe777 SEQUEL IS UP!
1. There's Been An Incident

Night had fallen across Equestria. Long has the sun fallen over the horizon; casting the islands south of the coast of Coltsta Rica into darkness. The islands, lush in tropical plant life, sat alone and undisturbed for many year. Only the natives of the islands would dare set hoof upon them, for the islands didn't have a welcoming name. The five islands were known only to the locals as the Isles of Death...

The warm night air, thick with humidity, settled upon the ground of the first island. The sound of insects echoing out into the night; a breeze rustling the thick leaves of the tropical plant life. This was the island know as Isla Zebra. This island was the largest of the five that made the region, and on this very island a project kept well in secret was going on.

 _ ***Boom***_

 _ ***Boom***_

 _ ***Boom***_

The area close to the edge of the island became lit as heavy duty lights were activated. Workers' moving about in quick succession, making sure everything was going according to plan. More than a dozen worker ponies wearing hard hats began arming themselves with tasers and shoulder rifles. Several more stared out into the trees, as if they were waiting for something.

Silence fell as the trees began to stir….something was moving. One red unicorn in particular, armed with a shoulder shotgun, stared out with a hard look on his face. He was the one clearly in charge here, and he wasn't taking any chances. The trees began shaking more violently. The workers lifted their weapons as the sounds a machinery filled the air. From out of the trees came a heavy duty forklift, holding in the air what appeared to be a container made of titanium. This container was made specifically for dangerous animals…

"Everypony heads up! Keep it clear!" Several ponies began shouting orders as the forklift slowly inched forward to a rather impressive looking compound, complete with electric fences, watch towers and steel barriers. One could only imagine what creatures this pen was built for. From inside the container the sounds of snorting and grunting could be heard. The forklift began to slowly lower the container onto the loading platform; the container giving shaking movements as it stopped.

The red unicorn trotted forward, peering into the container from a few feet away. He moved his hat just over his eyes.

"Alright, loading team ponies move in." The unicorn known as Crimson ordered. A team consisting of several unarmed earth ponies and unicorns began to surround the containers as several armed ponies flanked them. "I want tasers on full charge." Crimson ordered. An animalistic scream pierced the night air from within the container, spooking several of the ponies. "It's ok; she cant get you in there." Crimson reassured. The moving team returned to their positions. "Ready? And push!" The ponies pushed with all their might as the container moved on the track it was placed upon. The lights at the entrance to the holding pen changed from red to yellow, then to green. It appeared to be locked into place.

"Loading team, please back away." Crimson ordered, moving on to the step phase of the procedure. The loading team rearmed themselves as the trotted away from the container. "Gate keeper; into position." As a lone unicorn climbed on top of the container, the snorting from inside grew louder. From the lights in the area one could just make out the piercing yellow eyes.

"All set."

"Raise the gate." Crimson ordered. The unicorn's horn began to glow; covering the gate as it slowly inched upward.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Screaming, the creature from within the container charged forward; the sheer force knocked the container from the locks and shook the unicorn on top badly enough to force her to the ground. The container slid backwards, knocking over several ponies who tried to stop it. As the unicorn turned over to her belly, she screamed out as she was pulled backwards into the container.

"Lock the gate! Don't the others out!" Crimson yelled as he grabbed the unicorn, screaming bloody murder. By now several workers had poked their tasers into the holes of the container, opening fire, yet nothing seemed to work. Crimson was knocked over as the unicorn was violently lifted up the container edge. "Work her back!" The red unicorn threw his weapon aside and took hold of the poor worker, wrapping two legs around the pony's waist. Every pony on standby was running forward, trying to free the pony from the grasp of the creature within. As the sound of tasers filled the area, Crimson struggled to hold on. He looked through the slots at the eyes of the creature looked into his. By now he was barely holding on to the screaming pony's leg and head. Only one order could save her life now

"Shoot her!" Crimson screamed, trying to get a better hold as the worker pony began slipping away. **"SHOOT HER!"** His hold of the pony finally slipped away as the sounds of agonizing screams and gunshots shattered the air, echoing off into the night...

* * *

Outside the Canterlot law office of C&L, a pony kept trotting back and forth in front of the doors, repeatedly looking at the clock. He had an urgent meeting he had to partake in; the pony in question he was meeting had yet to arrive. The pony prayed the one in question was waiting inside.

' _Come on...come on...'_ He thought to himself. It was a funny world when this former guard had now been reduced to the role of a lawyer. As he looked at the clock the office doors finally opened. Several ponies in business suits came trotting out, discussing something hastily between them. The final pony came trotting out, hovering a briefcase with his horn.

"Flash Sentry." He greeted the blue mane pony trotting impatiently back and forth, before trotting out the door. Flash Sentry quickly trotted after him.

"Where's Firefly?"

"Mr. Firefly was unable to attend today's meeting." Flash began shaking his head.

"He's not here at all? He does realize we're dealing with a multi- million bit lawsuit by the family of that worker and Firefly couldn't even be here to see me?!"

"He sent his apology." The pony explained. "He had an important meeting to attend with the princesses."

"I know, I already spoke with the princesses but this situation needs to be dealt with now!

"What did they say?" The former guard pony took a deep breath as the two continued their trot.

"The princesses feel the accident has raised several safety issues about the park. The word has already reached the investors and its making them extremely nervous. I had to promise the princesses a full on-site inspection." The lead pony stopped and turned to Flash.

"Mr. Firefly hates inspections; they slow everything down."

"Without it the princesses are threatening to pull the plug on the whole project. That'll slow him down for sure." Flash argued. "They agreed that if the inspectors sign off on the island, they'll back off."

"Who did you suggest to inspect the island?"

"I couldn't think of Anypony on such short notice but they already had a few ponies in mind." Flash said.

"Who?" Flash took a breath.

"They want to send the Twilight Sparkle and her friends." The pony looked at Flash before nodding.

"That might work, Mr. Firefly's gonna have to convince them."


	2. Business Meetings

As the lawyers in Canterlot worried of what might become of the island after the investigation, down far below the mountain was the simple little town of Ponyville. Here the citizens lived far from the noises of the big city, and even though one would think nothing ever happened, events happened here on a regular besiege. That was partly due to a certain group of ponies who inhabited this little town.

The most famous resident, who would often hid her fame, was the newest Princess of Equestria: Twilight Sparkles. If one needed to locate her, they would never have to look that hard. Her glamourous castle would be just on the edge of town, being a shining example of what those in Ponyville best value: friendship. If you looked from the castle just up the road you would see the train station where newcomers to pile out of every day to begin whatever laid ahead of them.

The whistle to the twelve o'clock train shrilled the air as the train came to a halt. The doors to the several cars opened and as usual the passenger ponies came trotting out. At the train began to move further on its journey the last passenger climbed out of the rear car. He put his hat on, before making sure he had his prize possession with him that being the cane he always carried. The train whistled rang out before pulling out of the station, leaving him there as ponies hurried about around him.

His eyes found the big clock on the station, letting him know he was on time for his meeting. Hopefully they would have been notified ahead of time that he was on his way. He didn't need a map to tell him where he would find Twilight. All he had to do was trot off towards the castle.

"Thank you all for helping me with cleaning the castle today." Twilight Sparkle said as she trotted alongside her closest friends. "It's too big of a job with just me and Spike to handle."

"It's no trouble at all darling." The white unicorn off to her left named Rarity said. "Anything to help our dear friend."

"After all ya'll done for us, it's the least we can do." The southern pony named Applejack said. Beside them bounced a very cheerful pink pony.

"After we're done we can have ourselves a 'We Cleaned the Castle' Party to break the clean castle in!" Pinkie Pie said, always planning a party.

"Do you ever think of anything else besides parties Pinkie?" A cyan pegasus named Rainbow Dash asked, lazily floating above the group.

"It wouldn't be Pinkie Pie if it wasn't." The final member of the group, the very shy pegasus named Fluttershy said quietly.

"So what's the game plan Twilight?"

"We could either start at the bottom then work our way up the castle, or we could pair up and cover more ground that way." The princess suggested. As the six approached the castle, Applejack noticed something out of the norm.

"Twilight, shouldn't ya'll shut the door before ya'll leave?" She asked, nudging the opened door.

"I did…." Twilight said confused.

"Someone's broken into your home!" Rarity said. Fluttershy made a frightened sound before hiding behind Applejack.

"You don't somepony's still in there do you?" She asked quietly.

"I'll figure it out!" Rainbow began to charge in until Twilight grabbed her with her magic.

"Now hold on girls, somepony might still be in there and that could be dangerous."

"Maybe it's not a pony at all!" Pinkie said. "Maybe it's a wild animal that wander in from the Everfree Forest looking for a yummy snack and your castle was the first thing it got into. Or maybe it's some pony here to talk to you about a vacation!" She said in one breath. The others stared at her for a moment before Twilight decided to risk going in.

"Rainbow, come with me. If we're not back in two minutes, come look for us." She instructed her friends. The pegasi nodded as the magical energy around her dissipated. Cautiously the two entered home of the Princess of Friendship. Nothing seemed out of place or disturbed, then again the place was huge, making it nearly impossible to tell.

"I'm gonna fly around." Rainbow whispered to Twilight. Then she silently zipped off. Twilight quietly trotted along the halls.

'Hopefully Spike is ok.' She thought. Then she realized what if Spike was the one who left the door open, and this was all for nothing. She made a mental note to ask him…if she could find him. Rainbow flew along the halls until noises coming from the kitchen caught her attention.

'I'll get Twilight so the two of us can take them.' She returned several moments later with her friend in tow. The princess pressed her ear against the door. Sure enough it sounded like someone or something was in there.

"On the count of three Dash." The pegasi nodded.

"1….."

"2….."

"3!" Twilight called as both mares charged through the door. Expecting to find a horrible creature, the two were surprised to see a grey stallion whistling to himself as he went through Twilight's fridge.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight asked loudly. The stallion turned around, revealing he was using his magic to float a bottle of Cider. Smiling, he happily popped the cork out of the bottle loudly.

"Hey! We were saving that bottle!" Rainbow Dash cried, extremely annoyed this stallion would mess with their cider. To their surprised he simple chuckled.

"For today…..I guarantee it." The cyan mare flew nose to nose with the stallion.

"I don't know who you think you are pal, but you just don't barge in on a princess's home!"

"Oh where are my manners?" To Rainbow Dash's surprise the stallion began to shake her hoof. "Scorch Firefly at your services ladies." Twilight wasn't sure she heard the name right.

"The multi-billionaire Scorch Firefly? The Manehatten Tycoon Scorch Firefly?"

"The very same!" Rainbow Dash landed on her feet before retreating to Twilight.

"Why is one of the wealthiest ponies in Equestria in your kitchen?" She asked.

"I have no idea."

"If you're talking about me I'm right here.' Scorch said, getting the mares attention. "As for why I'm here you might wanna invite your friends in." As if right on cue the kitchen door burst open once more, this time with Rarity and Applejack wielding Pinkie like a weapon.

"Don't make us use this!" The southern pony shouted, aiming Pinkie at Scorch. Fluttershy hid behind the two.

"Ah! Applejack I presume." The earth pony frowned as Rarity's eyes widened.

"Aren't you…..?!"

"Yes I am Miss Rarity." Scorch said happily. The unicorn dropped Pinkie onto the ground.

"Oh so terribly sorry! Here! Let's have a drink and discuss my business!" The shaky unicorn tried floating glasses out, until Scorch stopped her.

"Nonononono, I got this. I know my way around the kitchen, and sorry it's not your business I wish to discuss."

"Who is he?" Pinkie asked on the floor.

"This is only one of THE most influential business ponies in the world! And he's right here in Twilight's kitchen!" Rarity said, feeling faint.

"Ummm, excuse me?" Scorch turned to Fluttershy, who had finally spoke up. "Why did you break into Twilight's castle?"

"Her little dragon let me in….he DID tell you I was coming right?" The stallion took the silence as a no. "Well, in that case I'm here for a discussion with the six of you."

"Why us?" Applejack asked.

"Celestia herself recommended you." Scorch chuckled as he poured the cider into several glasses. "I'm gonna be honest, I like the six of you already. I can tell, it's a little gift of mine." He then began floating the glasses around. "You see, I leased an island from Celestia off the coast of Coltsta Rica, and I have spent the last several years creating a kind of biological preserve and resort. It's really fabulous and we've spared no expense. And believe me when I say the attractions there we have will blow away everypony in Equestria."

"And what attractions would those be?" Twilight asked, skeptical of Scorch's boasting.

"Oh! Oh!" Pinkie began bouncing up and down with her hoof raised. "Maybe it's a lot of dangerous animals like lions, tigers and bears!"

"Oh my." Fluttershy said.

"Whatever. Why do you need us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You see, we ran into a few issues with some lawyers…do you know any?"

"Can't say that we do." Applejack responded.

"I'm afraid I do, and this one is a little pebble under my hoof. He represents the princesses and my investors, and they want outside opinions. If

"And Celestia suggested us. That's certainly flattering." Twilight said.

"This is perfect!" Rarity said happily. "A vacation on a private island!"

"I'm not so sure….."

"Twilight! You yourself said not to long ago that you wouldn't mind a vacation and now one has landed right in front of you!"

"Did I mention you would be staying in our five star accommodations, all expenses paid?" Scorch asked, pouring himself a glass.

"What will it take to convince you?!" Rarity said, grabbing Twilight.

"Can we go Twilight!? Please please please?!" Pinkie asked excited.

"What kind of park is this anyway?" Rainbow asked.

"…..right up your ally." Scorch said. "I believe you two have sisters right?" He asked Rarity and Applejack. "Bring them and their friend along. This island was made with children in mind.

"What the hay? I'm in." Rainbow said.

"Me to." Applejack said.

"Try to stop me!" Pinkie said.

"I'll go to….if that's alright." Fluttershy said quietly. Twilight still wasn't sold on the whole idea, but after seeing the looks on her friends faces she couldn't argue.

"Well…Mr. Firefly you have a deal."

"Yeehaw!"

"Woohoo!"

"Road trip!"

"Yay."

As the meeting was going on a meeting of different importance was happening on the island of Coltsa Rica. The ponies who lived on the large island scurried about as they went on their day; tourist trotting about, making it easy for one to blend in here. One pony in question was hoping to avoid detection as he trotted about in his hat and glasses. Not a good disguise if you asked.

Located several yards from his was a pegasi mare that was helping herself to the local breakfast while she waited for her client to show up. If all went well by the end of the weekend she would be very rich. Glancing around she found who she was waiting for.

"Filthy!" She called, getting the stallions attention. Glancing around nervously, hoping he hadn't been revealed, he trotted over.

"You shouldn't use my name Lightning Dust." He said quietly.

"Filthy! Filthy! We got Filthy Rich here!" The mare shouted, pointing at the stallion. The ponies around them still went about their day. "You see? Nopony cares. I doubt Anypony even knows you here, so lose the hat." She swatted the hat off the stallions head. Filthy Rich then placed a bag onto the table, which Lightning took happily.

"Seven fifty, on delivery. You'll get fifty thousand more for each embryo you get off the island." He instructed.

"I'll get them all."

"Remember - - viable embryos. They're no use to us if they don't survive."

"How am I supposed to transport them?" Lightning Dust asked. Her answer came in the form of a can of shaving cream. "You screw off the bottom." Filthy began unscrewing the bottom of the can. "It's cooled and compartmentalized inside." He showed the mare the inside of the can. "They can even check it if they want. Press the top." Lightning pressed the top, producing shaving cream, which she put on top of somepony's slice of pie. "There's enough coolant gas for thirty-six hours. You have to be back here by then."

"That's up to your guy on the boat." Lightning said. "Seven o'clock tomorrow night, at the east dock. Make sure he got it right."

"How are you planning to beat security?"

"I got an eighteen minute window. Eighteen minutes and your company catches up on ten years of research." The mare said, as a waiter handed her the bill. Looking at it, she glared at Filthy. "Don't get cheap on me here Rich. That was Firefly's mistake."


	3. Welcome to Jurassic Park

The Great Equestria Ocean was the only thing separating Scorch's island and the rest of Equestria. If one wanted to get to the island, there were only two options: you could either take the boat, or you flew by helicopter. When Scorch ever went, he went in style.

Scorch's private helicopter flew over the endless blue of the ocean. As the waves rolled down below them the three young fillies that made up the Cutie Mark Crusaders were busy peeking out the window. Inside the helicopter the seats were arranged in a circular pattern, with everypony sitting in a circle. Needless to say they were all impressed.

"I must say Mr. Firefly, these seats are simply divine." Rarity said, almost melting into her seat.

"You haven't seen the best my dear." Scorch said before stomping his cane on the floor twice. Right on cue a drawer under the unicorn's seat popped open, revealing an ice tray along with orange juice and the finest champagne Scorch could afford. The mare wasted no time pouring herself a drink.

"Nothing could make this trip any better!"

"The best is yet to come."

"What kind of animals are on yer island?" One of the fillies, Applejack's younger sister Applebloom, asked the stallion.

"Here's a question for you three." Scorch said looking at the CMC. "How much do you know about dinosaurs?"

"We've learned tons about them in school!" Rarity's younger sister Sweetie Belle said excitedly.

"What do you know?"

"There were many different kinds…might be closer related to birds then reptiles…..and they were really big?" The final filly, little pegasus named Scootaloo said.

"Precisely!" Scorch said happily.

"Not all dinosaurs were big you three." Twilight said. "Some were as small as chickens."

"The best ones were big!" Scorch was pleased with the little ones' enthusiasm.

"Wait. Dinosaurs? As in terrible lizards?" Fluttershy asked quietly. "What does that have to do with your resort?"

"Oh…..my resort as a prehistoric theme to it." Scorch said coolly.

"Do you have a really cool robot like the Manehatten Zoo has?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe it's a zoo full of dinosaurs!" Pinkie suggested. The others looked at Pinkie was Scorch calmly turned to look out the window.

"Pinkie that's next to impossible." Applejack stated.

"It would take something I haven't seen yet to bring them back." Twilight said. "Even if you could they're nothing but fossils. As much as it would be fascinating to see on, it's not gonna happen." Scorch calmly rolled his eyes, as if he was hiding something. Thankfully no one noticed.

"Whatever's on this island I can't wait to get there!"

"You won't have to wait long then."

"Why?" Scorch's smile grew as he looked out the window.

"There it is." The helicopter flew over the coast of the island, pasting the lush emerald green canyons and jungles. As the chopper flew deeper into the island, the ponies crammed to look out the window, admiring the nature beauty before them. They failed to notice Scorch buckling up.

"I would advise buckling up. It's a steep drop and with the sheer wind force…." As if on cue the chopper lurched violently, sending jolts to the ponies onboard. The chopper was able to regain stability as it began to descend.

"My drink!" Rarity moaned as the ponies around her began buckling up. Twilight ran into difficulty when she found both sides of her seat belt were the same part, struggling to find the right part.

"You got them mixed up. You take that part there….put it over there." Scorch was trying to help, but not succeeding. "You'll have got it by the time we landed." Twilight decided to use her magic to tie the two straps together. "That works too." The ponies looked out the window as the chopper descended closer to the ground, the helipad now in clear view. After several moments the chopper bounced slightly as the skids touched down. A worker pony hurried forward, opening the door to let the passengers out. Scorch happily climbed out, smiling proudly at his surroundings. As the last passenger climbed out, three red and grey jeeps backed into the path.

* * *

The ponies loaded into the three jeeps as the helicopter began to take off into the air. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight claimed the first jeep. The three members of the CMC along with Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity filled up the second jeep. Then Scorch and Flash Sentry filled out the final jeep. The trio of jeeps began their journey up the path, passing through what appeared to be a heavily armed electrical gate. As they passed Twilight couldn't help but wonder what was on this island to require a gate like the one they just came through.

The jeeps bounced over the holes that filled the dirt path; the ponies gazing around at their beautiful surroundings. Twilight used her magic to grab a leaf she found curious. As the jeeps drove on Flash began his investigation with Scorch.

"All the fences are online and at full power?"

"And the concrete moats, and the electronic sensors. Flash my boy, relax. Try to enjoy yourself." Scorch said calmly.

"You don't understand the gravity of the situation. This is a very serious investigation of the stability of the island. I represent the princesses and your investors who are all very concerned. In two days if they aren't convinced," Flash motioned to the ponies in the jeeps in front of them. "I'm not convinced. I'll shut you down Scorch." The stallion could only chuckle.

"In forty-eight hours, I'll be accepting your apology."

For what had to be half an hour the jeeps drove until they went off the path and into a wide open beautiful clearing. The only things that stood one were the tall isolated trees.

"Whoa wait here. Stop stop stop stop stop!" Scorch instructed his driver. The driver honked the horn to signal the others to stop. "I want them to see this." Twilight was busy studying the leaf.

"This is just amazing." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash admired their surroundings.

"It's so beautiful here." The shy pegasus said. "The trees, the meadow, the calm breeze, it's almost….." She turned her left, and stopped speaking. Rainbow turned to see why her friend went quiet, her eyes falling on what her friend saw.

"No way….."

"Is that…." Both stood up out the top of the jeep to get a better look.

"This plant species has been extinct for millions of years. It's amazing it could somehow be growing here." She was cut off by Rainbow tapping her on the head with her hoof. "What?" She turned to see what was so important. The new princess's jaw drop; the other ponies not believing what they were look at. Rarity felt faint while Applejack removed her hat. Scorch smiled and chuckled at their reactions.

"Sweet Celestia and Luna….."

Next to the jeeps, to the amazing of the ponies, walked a dinosaur. An actual living breathing moving dinosaur! One by one the ponies began climbing out of their jeeps. A brachiosaurus to be exact. The gigantic sauropod moved its massive bulk as it calmly munched the leaves from the trees around them.

"It's….it's a dinosaur." Twilight told her friends, almost in a state of shock. "A real dinosaur!"

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!" Rarity had to steady herself on the side of a jeep to keep from fainting.

"I must be dreaming….."

"Yer not dreaming there Rarity." Applejack said.

"Can I borrow that?" Pinkie asked her driver, pointing to a glass of water. The pony passed the cup over, allowing Pinkie Pie to drink her water, and deliver a spit take. The CMC were busy geeking out at what they were seeing.

"A brontosaurus!"

"Brachiosaurus! It's got the crest on its head!"

"I can't believe we're seeing this!" Twilight was feeling light headed herself.

"I'm…..I'm gonna have to tear up all the text books. Write new ones, change everything that's wrong. This is a warm blooded animal that doesn't clearly live in a swamp!"

"How long is that neck?" Rainbow asked.

"The brachiosaur?" Scorch asked, joining the mares. "Thirty feet." He answered.

"Thirty feet….." The dinosaur's called echoed off the cliff surrounding the island, then to the amazing of the ponies watching it stood on its back legs to reach the leaves on the tip top of the tree before dropping back down, shaking the ground surrounding them. In the jeep Flash's worries were quickly vanishing.

"We're gonna make a fortune from this place." He whispered.

"I still can't believe it." Pinkie said from her jeep.

"That we have dinosaurs?" The driver asked.

"No, that I was right! How was I able to know this?!"

"How fast are they?" Rainbow asked Scorch, not taking her eyes off the dinosaur.

"Well we clocked our T-Rex at thirty miles per hour."

"Wait…did you say T-rex?" Fluttershy asked, cutting Scorch off. "As in Tyrannosaurus Rex? One of the largest meat eaters to ever live?!" Scorch nodded happily, causing the pegasus to faint into Rainbow Dash's hooves. Twilight grabbed Scorch.

"What did you say?" Scorch chuckled.

"We have a T-Rex." He said casually, like he was explaining the weather. Twilight had to sit to regain herself.

"Take some deep breaths darling." Rarity said, trying to help. Scorch chuckled, smiling with delight.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, my little ponies….welcome to my life's dream. Welcome…to _**Jurassic Park**_." The ponies turned to see what he was looking at, amazed what was on the other side of the lake. There stood three more brachiosaurs, along with many more species of dinosaurs. The others slowly sat next to Twilight, unable to take their eyes off the sight.

"They're moving in herds….they're sociable." Twilight muttered in amazement. Scorch crouched down to their level.

"How did you do all of this?" Fluttershy asked. Scorch could only smile

"Why don't I show you?"


	4. Visitor Center

The jeeps continued on with their journey, once more taking to the dirt path at lead into the jungle. This lead to the main path that lead to the main enclosure, which had the most security fences around to make sure absolutely nothing could get in once powered on. At long last the jeeps came to a stop outside the most important building of the park, the Visitor Center. The building not only acted as the control center for Jurassic Park, it also housed the genetics lab and accommodations for guest. The ponies were let out of the jeeps, following behind Scorch as he pushed the doors open.

"Good day, good day, good day." He called happily to the hard construction workers. "Now the most important building here at Jurassic Park, here is where your adventure begins." He told the ponies following him as he stopped to marvel at the skeletons of a T-Rex and Brachiosaur in combat. "Once opened it will be the crown jewel of the most advanced amusement park in all of Equestria. I'm not just talking about rides. Everypony has rides…..no we've built living, breathing attractions that will get the attention of the entire world." Scorch then began trotting up the stairs as the ponies behind him comingled.

"Can you believe it girls?!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. "Dinosaurs! This has got to be the coolest thing ever!"

"Dinosaurs back to life party!" Pinkie called out, happily honking an air horn. The only one of the ponies who didn't seem to be all that excited was Twilight, and to a lesser degree Fluttershy.

"Now I know why Celestia wanted us to come here." She muttered to herself.

"Alright there sugarcube?"

"Something just doesn't feel right." The alicorn responded, looking at the skeletons in thought. Scorch lead the group until he lead them to a small private theather.

"Everypony take a seat. The shows about to begin." Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy sat in the first row. Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and the CMC took the row behind them while Scorch had Flash join him in the third row.

"What is this?" Scootaloo asked curious.

"A little presentation." Scorch explained. "Ah here he comes." He pointed at the screen where Scorch, dressed in a business suit began trotting out. "Well here I come." He said.

 _"Hello there."_ Scorch onscreen said. The real Scorch turned to the ponies.

"Go on, say hello."

"Hello." The ponies responded, a little weirded out they were talking to a screen.

 _"Hello Scorch!"_ The screen pony said.

"Oh wait, this where I have lines." The real stallion pulled out cue cards with his magic.

 _"Fine, fine….but uh, how did I get here?"_ The screen pony continued. Scorch flipped through the cards until her found the one he wanted.

"Well, let me show you. First I need a drop of blood….your blood." The screen Scorch stuck his hoof out, allowing the real Scorch to poke it.

 _"Scorch that hurt."_

"No problem, it's just the miracle of DNA cloning." As if on cue, the Scorch's on the screen began multiplying. Twilight nodded.

"Cloning, of course."

"What? Magic couldn't bring the dinosaurs back?" Rarity asked.

"No, no magic in Equestria is that strong."

"You could only get DNA from blood, so where did they get 65 million year old blood?" Rainbow asked.

"Shh! Somethin's happening." Applejack cut them off as on screen whimsical musical began playing as a strand on DNA began floating out of the nick on Scorch's hoof. The strand then tapped the stallion on the shoulder.

 _"What? Oh! Mr. DNA, where did you come from?"_

 _"From your blood; j_ _ust one drop of your blood contains_ _billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life!"_

"We're gonna get our answer." Twilight whispered to her friends. Onscreen Mr. DNA was in charge of the show now.

" _A DNA strand, like me, is a blueprint for building a living thing!" Onscreen the strand turned into a blueprint dinosaur. "And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find! We just had to know where to look!" Mr. DNA rolled the screen up as it cut to an animated mosquito_

 _"A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes, just like today. And, just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs!" The mosquito flew away from the dinosaur it just got blood from, and flew off to a tree. "Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on a branch of a tree, and get stuck in the sap!"_

"That poor mosquito." Fluttershy said, looking at the live action footage of mosquito getting stuck in tree sap.

 _"After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside!" Mr. DNA said as animated diggers dug down into the ground until one pulled the golden rock up. Then a real scientist pony began drilling into the rock. "This fossilized tree sap - which we call amber waited millions of years, with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Park's scientists came along!" Then the scientist began pushing a needle into the rock." Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and - - bingo! Dino DNA!"_

"So that's how they did it." Rarity said.

"Quite clever actually." Twilight admitted as Mr. DNA began avoiding codes like they were vehicles.

 _"A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes! If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire strand! It's that long! And since it's so old…." The CMC began laughing as Mr. DNA got dragged off screen. "It's full of holes! That's where our geneticists take over!" On the screen actual ponies working on computers were typing away, looking at complicated numbers._

 _"Thinking Machine supercomputers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes - -" Mr. DNA explained as a full strain appeared on screen, along with a frog. "and Virtual Reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence! Since most animal DNA is ninety percent identical, we use the complete DNA of a frog - -"The strand began struggling to finish the strand of DNA. "to fill in the... holes and...complete... the..._

 _code! Whew!" The ponies looked at each other, still not sold on the idea._

 _"And now, we can make a baby dinosaur." Mr. DNA said as an animated dinosaur hatched from an egg._

"The score for the film is only temporary. Quite grand actually, hasn't been finished yet." Scorch explained.

"This is so cool!" The CMC all said.

"After this, the tour continues." Scorch pressed a button, causing the lap bars in front of the ponies to close down. The screen pulled away as the room itself began to turn, allowing the ponies to look into the window containing the genetics lab.

"This is incredible Scorch." Flash said. "Are those….auto….animo…."

"No no, there are no animatronics. These are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park." Scorch said as Flash nodded his head. Inside the lab several scientist were placing eggs inside heated incubators.

 _"Here we implant the embryos inside unfertilized ostrich or emu eggs." The voice over explained._

 _"_ Wait, are there baby dinosaurs in there now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Most likely."

"Let me off! I have to see them!" Fluttershy began pushing on the lap bars with all her might.

"I wanna see the babies! I wanna see the babies!" Pinkie said, trying to push the bars up as well.

"I have to see this too!" Twilight began pushing as well.

"Can't you stop this thing?"

"I'm sorry, it's sort of a ride." Scorch said, as Twilight used her magic to lift the lap bars up, stopping the ride in its track.

"They can't do that!" Flash said as the ponies began vacating the ride. "Can they do that?"

"I guess they can."

* * *

Scorch typed in a code that opened the door to the genetics lab, allowing him and the ponies following him to enter. Inside the scientist all wore lab coats, several working on computers or taking down notes about the eggs. The owner of Jurassic Park nodded to several ponies, until he stopped at a female unicorn pony.

"Afternoon Lyra." The mare turned to Scorch.

"Oh hello sir." She said, returning to her notes about the eggs in front of her.

"These are the guest from Equestria. They wanted to take a moment to look at the eggs.

"Where are the babies?!" Pinkie asked, mushing her face against the glass dome of one hatchery.

"You won't find any in that hatchery." Lyra said, before glancing at her notes. "This one on the other hoof….." The ponies circled around the hatchery were a robotic arm was slowly turning the eggs.

"Incredible….it turns the eggs to keep it warm on all sides." Twilight said in amazement, all fears forgotten. Her attention then fell on one egg that began wiggling.

"Is that one doing what I think it's doing?" Sweetie Belle asked. Lyra looked at the egg.

"Perfect timing. I was hoping they would all hatch before I have to make the boat."

"Lyra why didn't you tell me?" Scorch said, pulling on a latex glove with a smile. "I insist on being here when they are born." He then lifted the glass dome off the incubator as cracks slowly began forming on the egg. The stallion leaned closer. "Come on little one….." He said kindly. "Come on." The ponies around him gasped as a little head began to poke out. "Very good push…..push…." He then used his magic to pull bits of the egg off. "There you are…." The newborn dinosaur let out cute little hisses. Fluttershy was trying not to gush wildly at the sight.

"I knew baby animals were cute, but never a baby dinosaur…." She said happily. The dinosaur stuck out its little clawed hand, which Scorch touched with his hoof.

"They imprint on the first being they see when they are born. It helps them trust me, so I've been present for the birth of every little being on this island." He said happily.

"Happy birthday!" Pinkie held up her air horn, only to have it snatched away by Applejack.

"This is amazing." Rainbow said, not able to take her eyes off.

"How do they breed in the wild?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, they can't." Lyra said, taking down notes. "All breeding happens here in a controlled environment. There is no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park."

"Why can't they breed?" Twilight asked, curious.

"All the dinosaurs are female; we engineered them that way." While the other ponies were gawking at the baby, Rarity and Twilight were getting a closer look at the egg it just hatched out off. As the alicorn held it up with her magic, the robotic arm activated, and snatched it away.

"How rude." Rarity commented.

"But wait, how do you know they're all female?" Fluttershy asked.

"Easy! Somepony goes out and checks under the dinosaur skirts!" Pinkie said, getting stares from the other ponies. "What? I was right about dinosaurs being on this island."

"We control their chromosomes, its actually not that difficult." Lyra continued. "All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. It takes an extra hormone at the right developmental stage to create a male, and we simply deny them that." Fluttershy didn't like what she was hearing.

"You alright sugarcube?"

"I'm alright, it's just I don't understand what I'm hearing. The thought of this attempted control over nature is a little unsettling for me. If there's one thing that taking care of animals for most of my life has taught me it's that nature and life simple cannot be controlled like this. Nature will find a way to break through these barriers, and it comes with frightening consequences. Nature is something that should be respected, not to be tampered with." The ponies looked at Fluttershy, amazed she could say something so powerful.

"Are you suggestion a park with a mainly female population will…..breed?" Lyra asked.

"No, all I'm saying is life….finds a way." Twilight touched her hoof against the baby's claws. Something was bothering her.

"What species is this?" Lyra looked at the list.

"It's a Velociraptor." The word sent chills down Twilight's spine. She's read books about the species, and knew how dangerous it was.

"You bred raptors?" Lyra nodded softly. The alicorn looked down at the baby with almost a look of fear in her eyes.

 _._


	5. Raptors

Down the path from the Visitor Center stood the Containment Pen. This is where the dinosaurs who final pen wasn't ready would go, and at the moment horrible animalistic screeches were coming from within the plant foliage. Twilight looked at the pen, noticing how many armed ponies there were. She was intent on seeing the raptors that were within; but she didn't know about this is where the incident that caused her to be here happened.

"Ms. Sparkles!" Scorch called, Twilight's friends following close behind. "We have lunch all set for you before you set out into the park and-"

"What are they doing?" Twilight asked. Scorch looked up at workers, who were strapping in a cow to a net.

"Oh." The cow was then slowly raised up by a crane. "Feeding them." Scorch said casually. The ponies watched as the cow was lifted over the pen. "As I was saying our gourmet chefs have a delightful meal planned out for us." His words fell on deaf ears as the ponies trotted onto the viewing platform.

"That…..that cow isn't….." Fluttershy asked.

"Afraid so." Scorch said seriously. "Raptors have to eat to." The shy pony looked horrified at the idea. The top of pen opened as the cow was slowly lowered into the pen, disappearing in the foliage. For a few moments the only thing heard was the sound of the cow mooing. The bushes began to rustle, then began to shake violently as something moved towards the cow. The air then began to fill with horrible screeches and roars. The ponies couldn't see what was happening behind all the plants, but one with an ounce of imagination could probably figure out what was happening. Fluttershy was beginning to turn a shade of green. Rarity had to turn away from the pen.

"What horrible table manners."

"I don't think manners were a thing a few million years ago." Pinkie said. The others could only stare in horror. Scorch wasn't pleased with the looks on their faces.

"They should all be destroyed." A voice called out. The group turned to see a red unicorn stallion with a black desperado hat firmly on his head trot up.

"Ah Crimson my boy!" Scorch said happily. "This is Crimson our game warden and head of security for the park. If Anypony knows anything about the dinosaurs its him." This was an opportunity for Twilight.

"Can I ask a few questions about….them?" She pointed to the pen.

"Ask away."

"We just saw a baby raptor in the hatchery, so what's their growth rate?"

"They're lethal at eight months, and I do mean lethal." Crimson said seriously. "I studied many animals that can hunt ponies but these…..these things are on a whole different level."

"How fast are they for bi-ped?"

"Cheetah speed if they ever got out into the open."

"This is why we are taking extreme cautionary measures for them." Scorch interrupted, before turning back to the rest of the group to explain more about the fence.

"How's their intelligence? Because there's been speculation about-"

"They're extremely intelligence." This was the first time Crimson cut Twilight off. This alone got the others attention. "They show extreme intelligence, even problem solving; especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others." The ponies looked scared at the thought. "That one...when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out."

"Oh my. I don't think my stare would work on them." Fluttershy said.

"She's the reason we have to feed 'em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came."

"Aren't the fences electric?" Applebloom asked. Crimson nodded.

"They are, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fence for weaknesses…they remember." The top of the pen opened once more, the crane pulling out what remained of the rigging that lowered the cow in.

"Well then, who's hungry?" Scorch asked casually.

* * *

The group bid Crimson a farewell as Scorch lead them back into the visitor center, and into the dining room, where food was currently being served.

"Awesome, I'm starving." Rainbow said as her stomach growled. The ponies sat around the circular table as waiters began serving food. "What's all of that?" The pegasus pointed to the monitors surrounding the room.

"Oh those are upcoming attractions for the park. You'll all be taking the safari; the rest of the attractions will all go online within six to twelve months. Spectacular designs spared no expense." Scorch said happily. The only ponies who didn't touch their food were Fluttershy and Twilight.

"After seeing the raptors, I'm not so hungry anymore." The pegasus admitted.

"Same here." Scorch and Flash had begun to discuss business.

"We can charge anything we want. Ten thousand bits, twenty thousand and ponies will pay it." The lawyer said.

"Flash this park wasn't built for the extremely rich. Everypony on the planet have the right to enjoy this place."

"So we'll have a coupon day." Scorch rolled his eyes.

"So, what's every ponies opinion so far?"

"This place is awesome!"

"Can't wait to see more dinosaurs!"

"This food is simply heavenly!" Scorch noticed Twilight and Fluttershy haven't said anything.

"Is something wrong Ms. Sparkle?" The stallion asked. Twilight looked at him and her friends.

"I…..I agree with what Fluttershy said earlier. The lack of respect towards nature in this place is really profound."

"Twilight, I believe you're being a little unfair here." Flash said.

"No no, let her continue." Scorch said. "I value every ponies opinion. Go on your highness." The alicorn had to gather her thoughts.

"What Fluttershy said earlier in the hatchery lab totally sums up my feelings about this place, and why Princess Celstia and Luna were worried about it too. The power of nature is the most awesome power in the universe, so much so that even Princess Celestia is humble before it. Tampering with nature opens up a range of unthinkable or even dreadful possibilities."

"I don't see how I've tampered with nature here."

"You brought an extinct species back to life using super science, animals that we ponies know nothing about, and we haven't the slightest idea what to expect. If that's not tampering, I don't know what is."

"Now hold on we know lots about these animals." Scorch didn't like what he was hearing.

"We only know biology from their bones, but nothing about behavior, temperament, or what these things are really capable of. And on top of resurrecting these animals back, what makes you think you can control them?"

"Well we have plenty of safety infrastructure in place..."

"That's another problem. Any effort to maintain control requires an incredibly complex system. This system is stretched so thin that slightest unpredictable force, even a tiny one, could make the whole thing go kaphlooey."

"Like a balloon." Pinkie blew up one of the balloons she packed. "Blown up the skin is stretched so thin that one little prick." Pinkie popped the balloon with Rarity's horn. "And the party's over."

"Exactly my point!" said Twilight.

"I don't believe this." Scorch said, actually chuckling. "I bring you here to defend me and the one on my side is the blood sucking lawyer!" Flash didn't know if he should've been offended by the statement or not. Twilight wasn't amused.

"Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should. I'm sorry I'm not as enthralled you'd like. I love dinosaurs as much as the next pony, and seeing live ones is certainly cool and all, but I wish there was a little more disciplined restraint. What you call great and amazing I have my own word for...science gone haywire."

"That's three words." Applejack said. Scorch frowned until he looked at the clock.

"It's time."


	6. The Tour

Outside the Visitor Center two jeeps green jeeps with the Jurassic Park logo shown proudly on the side came to a stop. At the moment Scorch was leading the group out the door.

"Ah ha, right on time." The stallion said proudly. "Aren't they glorious. Custom made by the Baltimare Motor Company."

"Where are the drivers?" Flash asked.

"Oh there aren't any. The jeeps run along the track in the road." Scorch pointed his cane up the path the vehicles had just came from. "Allows us to control them by remote from the control room. Totally non-pollutant this way."

"I don't think this place can get any cooler!" Rainbow Dash said happily as the doors opened automatically.

"Welcome to the Jurassic Park Safari Adventure." A voice said. "Please enter the vehicles."

"Recorded the audio myself." Scorch said as the CMC climbed into the first jeep, instantly being swept away by the features within.

"Interactive CD-ROM! Look, you touch one part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want." Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"Cool, just the thing for a computer nerd." Scootaloo joked.

"I'm more of a hacker." The ponies all gathered into the cars. Applejack, Rarity, the Crusaders, and Flash were in the first car; Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were in the second. Scorch shut the doors behind them before telling the older mares an important tip.

"In case of an emergency there's a radio under the passenger seat. Allows you contact with the control room and the other vehicle. Hopefully you won't have to use it."

"Yer not comin?" Applejack asked.

"I've been on the tour before, but I'm there in spirit. Now have a great time." Scorch turned around and trotted back up the steps.

"Still worried about the park Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"A little, but it will be cool to see live dinosaurs."

"Ahh yeah. This is going to be so awesome."

* * *

The Jurassic Park control room looks like a mission control for a space launch, with several computer terminals and dozens of video screens that display images of various dinosaurs, taken from all over the park. There's a large glass map of the island at the front of the room that is lit up like a Christmas tree with various colored lights, each one with a number and identification code next to it. But the place is unfinished, with unattached cables, construction materials, and ladders scattered about.

Scorch entered the code to gain access to the room, followed close behind by Crimson. The two looked over the shoulder of the main worker, Mr. Hooves, who was looking at the weather.

"Cloudsdale Weather Service is tracking a tropical storm about seventy-five miles west of us." Crimson informed the owner. Scorch sighed loudly.

"Why didn't I build on the mainland when I had the chance?"

"I'll keep an eye on it. Maybe it'll swing south like last time." Crimson went over to a monitor as Scorch turned to his worker.

"Hooves, start the program." The pony began entering commands into the computer.

"Hold on to your flank." He said, not sure everything would work right the first time. Then he clicked on the activation key. Crimson looked at the monitor, able to see and hear everything from both jeeps as they both began to move.

"It's moving itself!" The CMC shrieked, amazed at what was happening.

"What else is gonna happen here?" Applejack asked, amazed herself.

"The car is driving itself!" Rainbow said from the other jeep.

"Pull over you crazy driver!" Pinkie called out, earning a laugh from those around her.

" _During the tour, the appropriate information will be displayed automatically. Simply touch the icon on the screen related to the current location._ "

"Hey look!" Applebloom pointed ahead at the large wooden gates.

"Here we go everypony." Rarity said as the gates swung open.

 _"Welcome to Jurassic Park."_ The car said as the jeeps drove through the gates. When they were clear the gates behind them closed with a dull thud.

* * *

"What do you think the first dinosaur will be?" Rainbow asked the others. "I hope its triceratops or stegosaurus or T-Rex."

"Oh dear, I don't know if I ready to see the T-Rex yet." Fluttershy squeaked.

"Don't be a scaredy pony Fluttershy, It's not like the dinosaurs are roaming free in the park."

"Yeah, they're behind 10,000 volt electric wires."Pinkie said. "They won't come and eat you all up."

"Not helping here Pinkie."

"I'm not worried about that, more about those poor dinosaurs being shocked by those fences."

"Hey!"Twilight was peering up the road. "I think we're coming to our first dinosaur." As if on cue the cars began to lower in speed as it went around the curve.

" _If you look to the right of the vehicle, you'll see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour. Dilophosaurus._ "

"Dilophosaurus!"

"Cool!" The ponies leaned to the windows to get a look.

" _One of the earliest therapod dinosaurs hailing from the early Jurassic period, almost 150 million years ago. Upon its introduction into the park, we discovered that Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous. When hunting, it spits a potent venom from glands within its jaw. Aiming for the eyes, the venom causes blindness and disorientation, rendering its prey utterly helpless. With sharp accuracy, the carnivore can hit a target from a distance of 20 feet. An expanding neck cowl adds an extra frightening touch. For your safety we ask that you keep windows shut as you pass the enclosure. Dilophasurus was an efficient predator of its time, making it a beautiful but deadly addition to Jurassic Park._ "

The ponies looked around for the Dilophosaurus but it was nowhere to be found. There was nothing behind the fence except for thick leafy jungle.

"Where is it? I don't see anything." Sweetie Belle said. The ponies within the jeeps all frowned with great disappointment.

"Ponyfeathers." Twilight shook her head. The cars drove on with their disappointed passengers. The cars traveled further into the park bumping their way down the dirt road. There they came upon the second dinosaur enclosure.

" _Ahh, coming up on the left is the second dinosaur on our safari, Ankylosaurus. From the late Cretaceous period, Ankylosaurus is famous as the armored dinosaur, with hard osteoderm plates on its head and back and tail club as its primary weapon of defense. Although it's a herbivore and can be placid when calm, this dinosaur was not one to underestimate. With poor eyesight and a very short temper, it is easily provoked into defensive behavior. One swipe of its club could deal a fatal injury to most predators. These animals live together in small herds and are very protective of their territory and each other._ "

The ponies looked around for the armored dinosaurs, but like the Dilophosaurus, they were absent.

"What? Where is it?" Applebloom asked, looking around like she was missing something.

"Whats going on? Are they invisible now?" Scootaloo asked. "Where could dinosaurs be in the middle of the day?"

"Maybe it's naptime for them," Sweetie Belle said. "Just like how the elephants in the Canterlot zoo have a naptime."

"Naptime or whatever," Scootaloo grumbled. "Why can't we just see one?" The cars pulled away from the Ankylosaurus enclosure, disappointed yet again.

* * *

Back in the control room Hooves was pointing to a monitor for Scorch.

"Vehicle headlights are on and don't respond. Those shouldn't be running off the car batteries." The earth pony sighed, reaching for a clipboard and jotting down more notes. "Item one fifty-one on today's glitch list. We've got all the problems of a major theme park and a major zoo, and the computer's not even on its feet yet." Scorch turned and trotted over to the pony in charge of the codes.

"Lightning, our lives are in your hooves and your letting us down." The mare in question, Lightning Dust spun in her chair, laughing as she did.

"I am totally unappreciated in my time. We can run the whole park from this room, with minimal staff, for up to three days. You think that kind of automation is easy?" The mare asked, sipping the drink on her desk. "Or cheap? You know anybody who can network eight Connection Machines and de-bug two million lines of code for what I bid this job? Because I'd sure like to see them try." Scorch rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your financial problems. I really am. But they are your problems."

"You're right, Scorch. You're absolutely right. Everything's my problem."

"I will not get into another financial debate with you Lightning!"

"I don't think there's been any debate. There's no debate...my mistakes..." Scorch stopped trotting and turned to his worker with a stern look.

"I don't blame ponies for their mistakes. But I do ask that they pay for them."

"Thanks dad." Lightning muttered sarcastically.

"Lightning!" Hooves called. "The headlights."

"Yeah I'll fix them when they come back okay?" Whooves rolled his eyes in disgust. "Okay? It'll eat a lot of computer cycles; parts of the system may go down for a while. Don't blame me. If I am playing...losing memory..."

"Quiet! All of you!" Crimson called. The ponies in the room turned to him as he looked intently at the monitors. "They're approaching the Tyrannosaur paddock."

* * *

Out on the tour the jeeps slowly came to a stop outside what could only be describe as the largest cage imaginable. Twilight looked on the interactive map…..this was the Tyrannosaur Paddock.

"All right." Scootaloo said. "The T-Rex."

"Let's hope we finally see something." Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"Third time's the charm!" said Pinkie said hopefully.

 _"The T-Rex was the top predator of its time in the late Cretaceous period, nearly 70 million years ago, and one of the largest carnivores ever to roam the planet. With excellent binocular vision, and banana sized teeth, any dinosaur was wise to avoid becoming its dinner. It's name literally means 'Tyrant Lizard King'. Despite its size, the T-Rex is a very capable runner, able to reach speeds of 30 miles per hour. However, it has one weakness, it's vision is based on movement..._

"What does that mean?" Rainbow asked.

"It means if you remain perfectly still," Twilight answered. "and don't move a muscle, the T-Rex wouldn't see you. Thus you wouldn't get eaten." Fluttershy froze up. The other ponies looked at her.

"Just in case."

 _However, this small handicap is more than compensated by an excellent sense of smell and strong depth perception. We've stopped here for ten minutes to allow for a good look at this magnificent animal, and Jurassic Park's main attraction._

The ponies watched the paddock for the T-Rex, but like the other two it didn't show up.

"Maybe it isn't home." Fluttershy said nervously.

"Oh it's home." Twilight said, not taking her eyes off the wires. "There's few places it can go with that fence."The T-Rex still didn't come.

"Don't tell me this one's not going to show up either." Rainbow Dash moaned. She rolled down the window, before sticking her head out.

"Hey! Any dinosaurs out there?! Wake up!" Pinkie Pie also stuck her head out the window blowing a party horn.

"Wakey wakey! Some ponies came all the way from Equestria to see you!" Nothing happened. Rarity actually began to yawn. Over the intercom came Crimson's voice.

"We'll try and tempt the Rex out. Keep your eyes on the fence." A goat tethered to a pole came out of the ground in the paddock.

"What's going to happen to him?" Sweetie Belle said. "It's gonna eat the goat!?"

"It is a carnivore Sweetie Belle."

"What's the matter kid?" Flash commented. "You've never heard of lamb chops?"

"Last I looked, ponies didn't eat meat." Applejack said, a little annoyed.

"A T-Rex doesn't want to be fed, it wants to hunt." Twilight said. "You can't suppress 65 million years of natural instincts."They waited another five minutes, but the Tyrannosaurus was a no show. The goat laid down in the grass as if to take a nap. The ponies shrugged and sighed disappointed yet again.

"This really blows." Scootaloo kicked her hooves on the back of the seat. Once more the vehicles began to move forward on the tour.

* * *

Scorch sat at a TV monitor watching the feed from inside the cars. Pinkie Pie stuck her face in the camera.

"Now eventually you might actually have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour correct? Hello?" She tapped the camera with her hoof "Hello? Hello?" She breathed on the camera. Scorch held his head in frustration.


	7. Chaos & Triceratops

Inside the tour vehicles the passengers were beginning to be less and less hopeful about the park, mainly because it was lacking one crucial thing…dinosaurs!

" This. Tour. Blows." Rainbow Dash groaned as she head sat on the dashboard. "You would think at least one stinking dinosaur would show up!"

"That's the essence of chaos." Pinkie sighed happily.

"Say what now?" The ponies turned to Pinkie, Rainbow being the one most surprised at the comment. Then she remembered this WAS Pinkie Pike their looking at.

"Chaos." she replied. "Rexy not showing up when we wanted it to. The essence of chaos."

"Since when do you know about Chaos Theory?" Twilight asked.

"What's Chaos Theory?" Fluttershy asked, greatly confused.

"Sounds like something Discord would come up with."

"Oh no, it has nothing to do with Discord at all." Twilight explained. "Chaos theory is the study of unpredictability in complex systems. I read a lot about it before I moved to Ponyville. But how did you know about it Pinkie?"

"Cupcakes." The party pony answered simply.

"I still don't get it."

"Well it's really just how random occurrences shape what happens in the world around us. Come to think of it, it's not surprising Pinkie knows about it."

"It's not?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"I'll show you, the best way to know is too see." Twilight floated one of the glasses of water sitting in the cup holder over to them. "Hold up your hoof Fluttershy we're going to do a little experiment. I'm going to let a drop of water fall on your hoof, and let's see which way it goes." The shy pegasus pony held her hoof out, still rather confused about the idea. Carefully the alicorn floated a droplet of water over the yellow hoof and let it drop. "Ok you see, it rolled down straight. We'll do the same thing again, which way do you think it will go?"

"Same way." Fluttershy answered. Rainbow groaned, showing how much she cared about the subject. Face planting the dashboard, the cyan mare turned to look out the window, before frowned at what she saw outside. The pegasus saw what appeared to be a red jeep in the field. Twilight meanwhile dropped another droplet of water.

"This time it rolled the other way."

"How did it do that?!" Pinkie asked, actually excited at what she was seeing.

"It changed direction because the tiny variations of the ridges and patterns on Fluttershy's hoof caused a random unpredictability in the course of the water."

"I'll never look at my hooves the same way again." Then to the surprise of the three mares, Rainbow Dash opened the door and bolted out.

"There's another example of Chaos Theory. Nopony could've predicted Rainbow Dash jumping out of a moving vehicle." Twilight noted. The shy pegasus opened her door and went after her friend.

"Rainbow Dash come back!"

"Wait for me!" Pinkie cried, going after them. Twilight was now alone in the moving car, unable to comprehend the irony of the situation.

"And now I'm alone in the car talking to myself. Oh the unpredictability." She sighed. In the first jeep Rarity and Applejack just noticed their friends.

"Where in Equestria are they going?" The unicorn asked.

"I dunno…..but I'm gonna find out." And with that the farmer earth pony opened her door and went after he friends.

"Applejack, wait darling!" Rarity cried, following after her.

"Wait for us!" The CMC were close behind them.

* * *

In the control room Scorch watched as his guest vacated the vehicles.

"Stop the program! Halt the vehicles!" He said worryingly to Whooves. The pony typed in the command, bringing the jeeps to a stop. "How many times have I said this, I want locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors!" Scorch complained to his workers. Lightning Dust was calmly working at her desk, her eyes going back and forth between the can of shaving cream and the clock…..

* * *

One by one the ponies made their way out into the field, Fluttershy being the first one to catch up with her friend.

"Rainbow Dash where are you going?"

"I saw a jeep out here, I'm gonna check it out!" The mare responded.

"Cool! Maybe it's a dinosaur!" Pinkie said, bouncing alongside her friends. The comment made Fluttershy nervous.

"What if it's a meat eater?"

"Does Anypony else think that we shouldn't be out here?" Flash asked, trying to keep up with the group. "Hello? Anypony?" Then the group was hit by the sound of what appeared to be a low moan.

"Hold up." Rainbow Dash stopped the group in their track. "Everypony wait here, I'm gonna check this out." The cyan pegasus trotted ahead, leaving the others behind. After several moments however Scootaloo trotted after her idol.

"Scootaloo don't!" Twilight couldn't grab her in time. The little pegasus trotted forward until she came to a small clearing.

"Wow….." There in the clearing, flattening the grass laid was a fully grown Triceratops. Rainbow Dash was looking at it in awe and wonder as the others caught up with them.

"It's ok." One of the medical ponies said. "She's feeling under the weather so we sedated her."

"Sweet Celestia…." Applejack said, lowering the hat off her head.

"She's gorgeous!" Rarity said happily. The ponies felt around the dinosaur's frill and two large horns. To actually be touching a dinosaur had to be up there with one of the most amazing thing they had ever experienced. One could only describe it as magical. Fluttershy was taken the most with the triceratops. Falling onto her knees she crawled up to the trike and put her hooves on its nose horn. A hot blow as the dinosaur exhaled blew threw her mane, bringing the yellow pegasus to tears.

"My gosh." Twilight said, awestruck. "She was my favorite when I was a filly, and she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." That's when the alicorn noticed the sores on the dinosaur's tongue. "What's wrong with her?" One of the medical ponies trotted over.

"This happens every six weeks or so. Imbalance, disorientation, trouble breathing, sores on the tongue."

"The poor thing." said Fluttershy. "She must feel terrible." In the meantime Rarity and Rainbow Dash had draped themselves across the Triceratops chest, raising and lowering as the beast breathed in air. The unicorn had her ear pressed against it.

"I can hear her heartbeat!"

"Awesome!" Fluttershy and Twilight helped the vets examine the triceratops. Fluttershy had a hunch at what was making the dinosaur ill.

"Well at the consistency it's happening, it has to be from the flora around here." The shy pegasus noted as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle came trotting over.

"Look what we found."

"What do you have there girls?" Twilight levitated what Sweetie Belle had in her hooves.

"Look at these stones and how smooth they are." Scootaloo said.

"They're gizzard stones." The princess noted.. "The trike must have regurgitated them."

"You mean the triceratops eats rocks?"

"Yes it does. A triceratops eats stones to break up the vegetation in its stomach." Applebloom came up.

"Look at these berries, they were alongside those stones." Fluttershy examined the plants closely.

"East Equestrian Lilacs."

"Ick." Twilight made a face. "Those things will throw any pony for a loop."

"How so?"

"They're poisonous." One of the medical ponies said. "But the dinos don't eat them." Fluttershy was thinking deeply.

"Maybe this one did." She said. "But there's only one way to find out. I need to see the droppings." The ponies turned to her as if she had just grown another head.

"You don't mean?"

"Yes."

"You're gonna…"

"Yes."

"Stick your hoof?"

"Do you have a pair of gloves?" The pegasus asked one of the medical ponies. The pony trotted over to the jeep.

* * *

The tropical storm that was being monitored in the control room didn't appear to have shifted course. Crimson was currently on the phone with Cloudsdale.

"It's gonna make landfall within the hour. Gonna have to cut the tour short I'm afraid." He notified Scorch and Whooves.

"We can't."

"It's not worth the risk Scorch." Whooves said before turning to the intercom.

"Fillies and gentlecolts the last shuttle to the boat leaves in ten minutes. Drop what you're doing and leave now." The ponies in the room began to pack their things while Scorch simply stood there, before stomping his hoof in pure frustration.

"Buck!"

* * *

Located several feet from the Triceratops were four massive piles of dino dung. The stench alone was the reason the other ponies weren't stepping closer.

"Phewwie!" Applejack had her hat covering her muzzle. "And I thought my pigs stank!" The ponies watched as Fluttershy dug through the mounds of dung with no problem what so ever. Even Flash was both impressed, and disturbed by this.

"Your friend is really quite tenacious." He said.

"You have no idea." Rainbow Dash muttered.

"You should see when her bear needs a massage." Rarity noted as the pegasus pulled out what she was looking for.

"I knew it!" She said, holding up the roots to the poisonous plant.

"We'll make a note to spray the bushes down." The medical pony said as Fluttershy removed her gloves.

"You will remember to wash your hooves before you eat anything right?" Twilight called out.


	8. Power Failure

Back inside the control center Lightning Dust was typing away at her computer. It was almost time for her to begin her plan. If all went well, nopony would be able to figure out the code she had programmed. In the lower corner a red 'execute' button appeared, just waiting to be clicked.

* * *

The thunder crashed loudly over the heads of the ponies still outside with the Triceratops. Flash Sentry was the only one who appeared to have jumped.

"Ladies if I may…..I insist that we get moving." He said as the dark clouds rolled in. Fluttershy was stroking the foot of the ancient beast.

"Um….if it's alright with everypony, I'd like to stay and help finish up with the Triceratops, if that's alright with you?" She asked the medical pony.

"I don't have a problem. You've been a lot of help." Fluttershy blushed at the comment. "I have to make the boat anyway so I can drop her off at the Visitor Center when we're done." He told the pegasi's friends.

"I guess that'd be alright." said Applejack. "We're headin back there anyway. What pony'd wanna be out in this weather."

"Actually I think it would be better if I stayed with you Fluttershy." Twilight said, trotting forward. "Is that alright with everypony?"

"You're the princess; do whatever." Rainbow said, trotting off in the direction of the jeeps.

"Come along you three." Rarity began ushering the CMC up the path. "Nopony wants to be caught out in this weather.

"See you later!" Pinkie said to Fluttershy and Twilight as she bounced back up the path. The two mares turned back to the Triceratops as lightning cracked across the sky.

* * *

"There's nothing more I can do! If the captain says we gotta go, we gotta go!" A pony said to Lightning over the phone line. The pegasus checked the time.

"No no I need a little more time. You gotta get me fifteen minutes…..twenty at the most but I need at least fifteen minutes."

"No promises." The pony on the other end hung the phone. Lightning knew for the plan to work it was now, or never. She turned in her chair, looking over at Scorch, Crimson and Whooves. The owner of the park was busy looking into the ember on his cane, deep in thought.

"So much for our first tour." He said glumly. "Three no shows, and one sick Triceratops." He was wishing the first tour had been much more exciting.

"It could've been worst Scorch. Much worst." Whooves said, drinking from a coffee.

"The vehicles should be on their way back now."

"Anypony want a cold drink?" The three stallions turned to the mare, looking at her with looks of annoyance. "I'm thirsty so I'm gonna go to the machine for a drink." She turned to leave for realizing she forgot something. "Oh yeah I debugged the head lights like you wanted, but a few systems might go on and off for a while, it's nothing to worry about."

"Go on." Scorch sighed, turning back to the monitors. Lightning put the can of shaving cream inside her lab coat pocket, before clicking the red execute button.

* * *

The tour jeeps rocked and bounced on their way back to the Visitor Center. The CMC remained in the first jeep along with Flash, while Rarity and Applejack joined Pinkie and Rainbow Dash in the second jeep. As they waited eagerly to get back to the Center, the southern earth pony lounged in the driver's seat.

"Lan sakes, look at all this rain."

"This tour stinks. Except for the triceratops, we saw jack and squat." Rainbow grumbled.

"Quite." Said Rarity. "To think this whole day on this island we've only seen two dinosaurs, one of which was under the weather. Hopefully it'll be better tomorrow."

"Let's hope it stops raining by then."

"Who's Jack?" Pinkie asked about Rainbow's earlier statement.

* * *

Lightning made her way up the steps embryo storage room, which had in big red letters "Restricted Area: Keep Out!" The door was also alarmed and had a security camera watching it, meaning if Anypony entered the room, and they weren't supposed to, they would find themselves a one way ticket off the island. The pegasus hid behind the door watching the camera, waiting for something to happen.

"Five….four…three…..two…one…" When Lightning reached one, the camera and door locks deactivated. She could now enter the room, and nopony would notice. Back in the Control Room Whooves was taking another drink when his computer started beeping.

"That's odd."

"What?" Scorch asked, trotting over.

"Park security system is shutting down."

"Lightning did say a few systems would go off for a while. Nothing to worry about. Crimson said from across the room.

"You're probably right." Whooves went back to his drink. Inside the storage room Lightning lifted the racks from their liquid nitrogen storage. Then she screwed the bottom off the shaving cream can. One by one she began taking a tube of embryos.

"Tyrannosaurus…..Triceratops…..Velociraptor….." She counted off. Then she moved to the second rack. "Brachiosaurus…..Diplodicus…..Allosaurus….Stegosaurus…Gallimimus…..and Parasaurolophus." The mare quietly slid the racks back into the freezers, before screwing the bottom back onto the can.

* * *

Back inside the tour vehicles while the ponies talked among themselves, Applejack couldn't shake off what Twilight was going on about earlier.

"You know I can't help thinkin about Twilight."

"What about her?" Rarity asked while combing her lashes.

"You know, her skepticism. She don't seem all that confident in this place."

"What do you expect." Rainbow Dash waved what Twilight said off. "She's skeptical about a lot of stuff."

"Yeah." Pinkie jumped in. "Remember my Pinkie sense?"

"I know," Applejack continued. "But she's got sound judgement on a lot of things too, like Princess Cadence bein a changeling. Maybe she's onto something about the park systems failin."

"I don't think we have to worry about that." The fashion mare said. "This park seems okay."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Eh, yer probably right." The earth pony tipped her hat over her eyes, before putting her back hooves on the steering wheel, intending to get some shut eye before they got back to the Center. What none of the ponies were expecting was the vehicles came to a lurching halt. "Ok what the hay did I touch?" Rainbow Dash went over the dash board.

"You didn't touch anything, we stopped."

* * *

In the Control room several monitors, including the big one on the wall, began beeping wildly. Crimson and Whooves couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"What's going on?" Scorch asked.

"Fences all over the park are failing." Whooves said, now extremely worried.

"Find Lightning! Check the vending machines!" Crimson hurried out of the room while the earth pony was trying to grasp the situation.

"Scorch, all the fences are failing."

"Lightning's gone." Crimson said, returning to the room. Scorch couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What do you mean she's gone?!"

"Gone as in she is not here!"

* * *

Lightning Dust was indeed long gone. After she filled the can, she grabbed a rain slicker, and drove off in one of the gas jeeps. She slid through the mud right outside the giant wooden gates. The pegasus hurried out into the pouring rain, and was able to throw the override switch. Getting back into the jeep, she drove right through the now open gate.

* * *

Whooves and Scorch trotted over to Lightning's computer to see if they could find the cause of all the failures. The earth pony looked at the table in disgust.

"Just look at this work station!" Whooves then slid the trash and junk onto the floor. "What a complete slob!"

"The raptor fences aren't out are they?" Crimson asked, fearing the worst. Whooves typed in a command.

"No no, they're still on."

"Why would she turn off all the other ones then?" Scorch asked confused.

* * *

With the power out all over the park, it made it too simple to open the fences without the risk of being shocked. Lightning Dust was taking full advantage of this. Passing through another gate, the jeep thundered down the road.

'Hope I'm not too late.' The mare thought to herself. This would be a mistake, for when she looked at the road again, she slammed on the brakes, sliding all the way into the sign pointing in the direction of the dock. Grumbling, Lightning climbed out of the jeep and held the sign up.

"It pointed this way." She turned the arrow left. "Or was it that way?" She turned it to the right. Annoyed, she simple spun it, seeing where it would stop.

* * *

"Access main security grid." Whooves typed into the computer

 ***Access Denied.***

"Access main programming."

 ***Access Denied.*** Whooves was getting angry now.

"Access Main feature grid."

 ***Access Denied*** Then the computer began flashing the message: ***You didn't say the magic word***

" _ **Uh uh uh…..You didn't say the magic word."**_ A computer Lightning Dust taunted.

"PLEASE!" Whooves shouted. "I hate this hacker stuff!" Crimson levitated a phone over.

"Call her ponies in Cloudsdale." The earth pony held the phone, but didn't hear anything.

"The phones are down too." Scorch was beginning to realize this spelt disaster.

"Crimson…where did the vehicles stop?"


	9. Tyrannosaurus Rex

As the rain continued to pour down around them, the ponies in the vehicles didn't pay attention on just where the place they were stuck was. That place just happened to be right outside the Tyrannosaur Paddock. Right on the other side of the fence was the goat, still tethered to the pole. Thunder and lightning roared overhead as Applejack went running back to the second jeep.

"HooWee! It's a might mess out there." The earth pony said, shaking the water from her hat.

"What about their radio?"

"It's out too." replied AJ. "We ain't goin nowhere till the power comes back."

"The girls okay?" Rainbow asked.

"I didn't ask, why wouldn't they be."

"Kids get scared when the power goes out."

"What's there to be scared of Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked.

"Hey! I didn't say I was scared!"

"Ok ok settle down." Applejack interrupted before a fight broke out. "Just sit calmly, an' wait for the power to come back on."

"Hopefully that won't be too long." Rainbow asked, staring out the window at the goat. Over in the first car Flash had taken the chance to catch up on a few little z's. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were either daydreaming or being bored.

"Rain rain go away...come again another day..." Rarity's younger sister sang quietly to herself.

"BOO!" Scootaloo popped out from the passenger seat, startling her friends and waking Flash.

"What are those?" Applebloom asked, pointing to the goggles around the little pegasi's head.

"I think their night vision googles."

"Are they heavy?" Flash asked. Scootaloo weighed them before nodding. "Then their expensive, be careful with those."

"Anymore of those?"

"Only pair I found."

"I want a turn when your done with those!"

"Me too!" The older stallion simply rolled his eyes at the little fillies before going back to sleep. Scootaloo climbed to the back of the jeep and looked out the window.

"These are night vision!" She said happily, being able to see out into the darkness, and even into the second jeep. The little filly waved to see if anyone saw her. Rainbow squinted her eyes.

"What does Scootaloo have on?" Pinkie looked hard.

"Night vision goggles." Then she had an idea. "Oh! Oh! Make some silly faces at her."

"With pleasure." The cyan pegasus proceeded to make several funny faces, seeing Scootaloo laugh from the first jeep.

"Oh I hope we're not here much longer." Rarity said. "I really need to catch up on some sleep."

 ***Thump***

"You got your wish Rarity!" Pinkie said happily.

"How do you know?"

"Isn't that rumble the power coming back on?" The party pony asked confused.

 ***Thump***

"See there's another one. The rumble of electricity through power lines."

"Pinkie darling. Electricity doesn't make a sound."

"Oh. Then maybe it's my tummy." Pinkie listened on her stomach. "No not that either."

 ***Thump***

 **"** What in tarnation is causing that rumble?" Applejack asked, tipping her hat up.

"Girls... look." Rainbow whispered quietly.

"Where?" Rarity asked, looking out the windows. "There's nothing here except rain."

"No...look." Rainbow pointed at the two glasses of water on the dashboard. "Watch the water."

 ***Thump***

There was another low rumble, which caused the water in the glasses to vibrate ever so slightly. Rings began to form in both of the small cup. Chills began to go up the spins of the mares present. In the first jeep the CMC began to notice the rumble as well.

"Girls, you feel that?" Scootaloo asked quietly.

"Look at the cups."

 ***Thump***

The rumbles were causing the same eerie ripples in the water. Flash had finally woken up, noticing the mirror would also shake when a rumbled happened.

"Maybe it's the power trying to come back on?" He asked himself quietly. Scootaloo slid the goggles back over her eyes to peek out the window. The older mares were still in the first jeep, it was pouring down rain, the goat was gone, and...

The goat was gone?

The little pegasus frowned as she looked where the goat should've been, but it was indeed gone. The little chain that held it there was swinging freely. The others in the jeep noticed this as well.

"Where's the goat?" Sweetie Belle asked Flash. Then a loud thud could be heard. Glancing up, the ponies in the car backed away at the sight of one of the goats' bloody leg. Scootaloo slowly raised the goggles off her head. Every pony in the jeep could see a two clawed hand rub against the high voltage wire, showing the fence was off. On the other side a horrible growl could be heard as a huge head slowly began to appear over the top. In one swift move the creature swallowed the goat, before staring down at the jeeps. Standing on the other side of a powered off fence stood the star attraction of Jurassic Park, the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Oh Celestia!" Flash was beginning to panic. Then to the surprise and horror of the CMC, he threw open the door, and bolted off into the rain.

"Where are you going?!" Flash ran until he came to the small outhouse just on the other side of the paddock.

"He left us..." Applebloom said in horror. In the other jeep the older mares frowned as Flash ran off.

"Where does he think he's going?" Pinkie shrugged.

"You gotta go, you gotta go." She reasoned. A loud creaking sound drew the mares attention back to fence. Then they watched as one by one the wires began to pop out like overly tight guitar strings. A large frame piece groaned loudly as it began to lean forward. The fillies in the first jeep were now down right scared.

"Applejack?"

"Rarity?" The filled wanted nothing but their sisters here right now. With one massive tug, the T-Rex ripped the last wire loose, before taking it's first step out of the jungle, and in between the cars. Every pony present could only watch as the monster roared loudly at its freedom.

"...you guys ever get sick and tired of Twilight always being right?" Rainbow asked in shock as the rex roared again, taking a few steps, curious of its new surroundings. "Nopony move a muscle. Remember what the car and Twilight said."

"My knee's feeling pinchy..."Pinkie moaned.

"Not. A. Muscle." Over in the first jeep the CMC was ignoring this life saving fact. Applebloom hurried to the back of the jeep, looking for anything to signal the mares behind them. Opening a large case, see pulled out a large flashlight. The T-Rex absent mindlessly bumped its head against the older mares car as a beam of light shot from the first jeep, getting its full attention.

"Turn the light off...turn the light off!" Applejack said through clenched teeth as the Rex stomped towards the car.

"Turn the light off!" Scootaloo yelled. The Rex didn't notice the fillies in the vehicle. Sweetie Belle desperately grabbed the driver side door and pulled it shut.

 ***Thud***

The dinosaur's head snapped down in the direction of the car. The vehicle now had its full attention. The CMC froze up in fear as the dinosaur sniffed the car, looking for what made that sound.

"Where's Fluttershy when you need her?" Sweetie Belle moaned as the T-Rex lowered down, peaking an eye right through the window, and into Applebloom's light. The dinosaur's iris shrunk at the light, before the beast moved up. Looking down, the Rex let out an ear shattering roar. The CMC clutched their ears as the Rex bent down again. The fillies backed away to the other side of the car, giving the Rex all the movement it needed to show that prey was inside. The fillies began to scream as the T-Rex gave the car a shove with it's head.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle scrambled over to Applebloom.

"Turn it off!"

"Give it here!"

"I'm sorry!" The three fought for the light unaware they were pointing it up. The three stopped their fighting and looked in the direction of the light...

The Tyrannosaurus broke through the sunroof, pinning the CMC onto their backs. The three fillies held the glass separating them and the Rex up as it forced its snout in again, screaming bloody murder as they did. The glass broke in two as the Rex roared, trying to get its prey. From the other vehicles the older mares watched on in horror; Pinkie had to wipe her side of the window clean of fog so she could see. The Rex rammed the car once, before ramming it again, this time overturning it. The windows in the jeep shattered as soon as the roof touched the ground, sending shards of glass all over. The dinosaur then planted its massive foot on top, beginning to tear away at the jeep, also crushing it down in the progress by its sheer weight. The screams of the poor fillies inside rang out.

 **"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!"**

Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash had seen enough. The three mares scrambled to the back of their jeep, looking for anything that would help out in this situation. The cyan pegasus threw junk in the back all over as Applejack ripped the case open. Taking a quick look, the earth pony pulled out a flare.

"What's that gonna do?!" Rarity asked in panic.

"Light it! Now!" Rainbow yelled at Rarity, who used her magic to light the flare. Back at the second car, the CMC, now suffering cuts from the glass, huddled close together as the mud began to seep into the car. As the three sobbed in horror, the three older mares jumped out of the safety of their jeep and into the pouring rain. Rarity held the flare up with her magic.

" **Hey!** " The three called out. The T-Rex roared as it turned its attention to the three.

"Over here big girl!" Rarity shook the flare about, getting the Rex to follow it like a dog would a stick.

"Throw it!" The unicorn threw the flare back into the paddock, the Rex roaring as it stomped away from the car and chased after it.

"It's following it..." Then to both the surprise and horror, the glow of a second flare lit the area.

"Over here Rexy!" Pinkie called out, a lit flare in her both.

"Pinkie Pie freeze!"

"Get the girls!" She called to her friends as the Rex roared at the party pony.

"Get rid of the flare!" Pinkie galloped up the road, the Rex hot in pursuit.

"Try and catch me!" The pony ran off towards the outhouse Flash had taken shelter in. The lawyer pony shook in fear on the toilet as the rumbles grew louder in his direction.

"Sweet Celestia!" The Rex's head broke through the straw structure, flinging Pinkie off to the side. The pony struck the ground hard as she ended up being buried in material from the building. The outhouse collapsed around them, leaving Flash perfectly exposed to the Tyrannosaurus. The dinosaur stared at the pony curiously.

"No no no!" The Rex stomped forward and bit down on the pony. The lawyer could only make one scream as the Rex began to shake, breaking every bone in the pony's body...

* * *

Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash rushed forward to the trashed jeep, desperate to help the CMC inside it.

"Applejack!"

"Rarity!"

"Hold on girls! We're here!"

"I'm stuck!" Scootaloo cried out. "The seats got my feet!" Rainbow jumped to the other side of the jeep, attempting to get the filly out. Applejack reached in, beginning to pull her sister free from the wreckage.

"It's ok sis, I got ya!"

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle cried out. The older unicorn mare used her magic to pull her sister free from the car. Sobbing, the two fillies huddled close to their sister.

"Scootaloo reach for us!"

"I can't!" Rainbow pulled out from the car, and looked up.

"Uh…..girl?!" Sweetie Belle and Applebloom began shrieking into the night, until their respective older sister shoved a hoof into their mouth.

"Don't move! Twilight said that thing can't see us if we don't move." Applejack said through clenched teeth as a giant foot sank into the mud right in front of the ponies. The Rex lowered its head so it was nose to nose with the ponies. One puff of air from the dinosaurs nostrils blew Applejack's hat right off her head. The ponies held each other tightly in the awesome presence of the beast. Then the Rex hit the car with its head, spinning it and forcing the ponies to move. The sibblings now stood on the other side while Rainbow Dash was now staring the beast, until it turned the car again. The cyan mare went with the car, wings out, until the beast spun the car the other away, slamming it and one of the pegasus's wing against the concrete barrier. Rainbow Dash screamed out in pain as her friends pulled her loose. The wing was beginning to ooze blood

"She's pushing the car!" Rarity screamed as the ponies scrambled on to the barrier.

"NO DUH!" Rainbow screamed back.

"Scootaloo's still in there!" The car pushed forward, almost knocking the ponies off the cliff behind them.

"She's pushing us off the cliff!" Applejack yelled out. "Hang on!" She threw Applebloom onto her back, Rarity doing the same thing with Sweetie Belle. Rainbow grabbed a wire and began to propel down the wall with her friends in close pursuit. The Rex continued to push the car, the poor pegasi filly inside screaming in terror. Due to the sheer amount of rain, Rarity's grasp on the wire slipped. It was only due to her biting Rainbow Dash's tail on the way down she and her sister we're still alive.

Once more the cyan mare screamed out in pain. Applebloom almost lost her grasp on her sister, forcing to hold on tighter.

"Ack! Applebloom...yer choking me!" The earth pony called out. The headlights now glowed down to them. Rainbow realized Anypony on her line were in the way.

"Rarity grab the wire!" She began to use her good wing in an attempt to propel them forward. Rarity madly tried to grab the wire, missing on several tries. "GRAB THE WIRE!" On the final try the unicorn took hold as the jeep toppled over the cliff, missing the ponies by mere inches. The jeep plowed into the treetop below them.

The Tyrannosaurus looked down below before roaring triumphantly into the night.


	10. Lightning Dust

In the control room the situation couldn't be any worst. As Whooves tried desperately to find out what exactly was causing Jurassic Park to fail, Twilight and Fluttershy trotted into the room.

"Have the others made it back yet?" The alicorn asked. Scorch looked to Crimson nervously.

"We have a problem your majesty." The owner of Jurassic Park then explained exactly was what happening. "The others should be safe as long as they stay put. Mr. Whooves will get the park back up and running in no time."

"I'm afraid I cant." The earth pony explained, not looking up from the computer. The ponies in the room looked over his shoulder. "Look at this: key check baseliner off, key checks off. Lightning didn't want Anypony to see what she was doing. Now look at this next entry, it's the kicker. " .obj." Whatever it did, it did it all. But with Key check off, the computer didn't file the keystrokes. Only way to find them now is to search the computer's lines of code one by one."

"Um….how many codes are there?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"About two million." Scorch's heart sank. The stallion stood motionless in the middle of the room like in a trance, dumbfounded as to how this perfect system in which he had the utmost confidence was collapsing all around him like a Jenga game. Twilight carefully approached him. It was a wise move as the pony looked as thought he might collapse any moment.

"Scorch? Scorch?" She asked, finally getting his attention. "I was wondering if me and Fluttershy can take on of the jeeps and go rescue our friends?" As scared as she was about the whole situation, Fluttershy stepped to Twilight's side. Scorch looked at the princess with concerned eyes, before he turned to Crimson.

"Go with them." The stallion muttered. The red unicorn nodded, before trotting over and floating rain slickers over to the mares. Scorch watched the three depart the room, still in a daze.

"Scorch?" Whooves asked. "I can't get Jurassic Park back online without Lightning Dust."

* * *

Out in the park Lightning's jeep blazed through the bad weather. The pegasus kept glancing at her watch, growing more and more concerned as the time passed.

"I should've been there by now." Since she totaled the road sign, she had no idea if she was going the right way. Odds were she wasn't. If she was lost the only option would be to turn back and return to the Visitor Center, restart the system, and get back in touch with Filthy Rich. There would also be heck to pay once Scorch and the others got their hooves on her. The inner turmoil of the situation took her attention off the road. Turning her eyes back to the road, she slammed on the breaks. Due to the rain, the road had turned to mud, with little to no traction. The jeep slid along until it crashed through a wooden gate, before lodging itself on a hill side. Lightning hit the gas pedal, only to hear the sound of spinning tires.

"Great..." The mare grumbled as she climbed out. She examined the jeep, concluding she was indeed stuck. Looking down the hillside, she realized she caught a lucky break. "The road!" A sign on the bottom of the hill pointed in the direction of the dock. Carefully climbing to the front of the jeep, the pegasus began pulling the wench cable out with her teeth. With the several trees on the bottom, she could wrap the cable around a tree, and pull herself down. As she pulled, one of her legs slipped out from under her. Yelling out in pain as she slipped down, Lightning landed face first in the mud.

"The cable! Where's the cable?" She called out as she sorted thought the mud. Thankfully the wench didn't pull the cable back. Taking hold of the cable, the mare dragged it over to the biggest tree, circling the tree several times to make sure it didn't come undone. As she linked the cable a figure shot through the tall grass, making hooting sounds as it went.

"Hello?" The mare asked, frightened. She peeked around the tree, but didn't find anything. From the one side of the tree the hooting sounds alerted Lightning. But as she looked there was nothing there. Now the hooting came from the other side. The mare turned and followed the cable, laughing nervously. "That's nice." At the bottom of the hill she froze. She could feel SOMETHING staring right at her. Turning around, she found a creature staring at her.

A dilophosaur. It stands only about four feet high; it's spotted like an owl, and has a brilliant colored crest that flanks its head. It doesn't look very dangerous; in fact, it's kind of cute. As smart as she was, Lightning didn't know how dangerous the dinosaur was.

"Oh. Uh ...nice boy. Nice boy. Okay. Run along. I don't have anything for you! Go on! Go home! Dinner time! Are you hungry? They'll feed you! Go, boy. Girl. Whatever." Lightning said nervously, hoping the dino would get bored and walk away. The dilophosaur just stared at the mare, tilting its head curiously. "Wanna play?" The pegasus picked a stick off the ground, and waved it. "Want the stick? Get the stick? Stick stupid! Get the stick!" The mare threw the stick, and even though the dinosaur turned its head in the direction of the stick, it didn't move. "No wonder you're extinct. Gonna run you down when I get back down here." Lightning grumbled.

The mare turned and began to climb the hill. She reached the half way point when she heard another hoot. Now she was getting annoyed. She turned back to the dinosaur, then she noticed that it no longer looked happy.

Suddenly the dilophosaur began hissing wildly, the fan around its neck extending. The beast roared at the mare.

 ***Splat***

Lightning felt something wet and heavy hit her chest. Looking down she found some black gunk sticking to her fur. That's when it finally hit her what dinosaur this was. She scrambled up to her hooves and raced to the top of the hill. Then she made the mistake of looking back...

 ***Splat***

Lightning instantly screamed out in pain as another gunk of venom struck her directly in the eyes. The gak began to cover her face as she desperately tried to clear it away, running her head right into the car, knocking her over. The shaving cream can that held the embryos fell from her rain jacket, and rolled all the way now the hill. Scrambling onto her hooves, Lightning pulled herself into the driver's seat, and pulled the door shut. The pain shot through her eyes, but she took the moment to relax. Then she heard the all too familiar hissing. She looked to her right, and saw to her horror the dilophosaur had climbed into the vehicle...

The jeep began to shake wildly as the dinosaur pounced, the sounds of screaming mixing with the sounds of the roar. The dilophosaur kept roaring as it tore into the pony. Lightning's screams of terror suddenly went quiet, while on the bottom of the hill the all-important can of shaving cream began to get covered by the flow of mud.


	11. Scootaloo

At the bottom of the concrete wall Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and the CMC were still reeling from the ordeal they just went through with the Tyrannosaurus. Every pony present was soaked to the bone, covered in mud and several had some rather nasty cuts and bruises. Applejack had to dip her face in the water spilling out from the drainage pipe just to clear her eyes out. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle huddled closed together, wimping and sniffling. Rarity was busy examining Rainbow's wing.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" The unicorn tilted the wing up. The cyan pegasus began hissing in horrible pain. "I'm afraid your wing is broken darling." She let the pegasus carefully fold her wing up. "This was such a wonderful weekend too! Now look at us!" She fretted over the fact she was dripping with mud.

"Oh forget about us!" Rainbow Dash stumbled back onto her hooves, before stumbling over to the base of a large tree in front of them. "Scoot?! Scootaloo?! Can you hear me?!" She called up. Perched right at the top was the jeep that was just pushed off the cliff. It had to be stuck at least a hundred feet off the ground.

"That poor filly. Who knows how hurt she must be." Applejack said. "We gotta get her down."

"How? Rainbow can fly and ponies can't climb trees."

"Watch me!" Rainbow stuck her hooves in the vines only for her friends to pull her back.

"Rainbow no! Ya'll got a broken wing and shouldn't be climbing!" Applejack said, concerned for her friend.

"I just can't leave her up there!" Rarity ducked her head under the spillway pipe in an attempt to get some cleanliness. The two fillies on the ground were beginning to panic. Seeing everypony was on the verge of a major freakout, Applejack corralled the group together.

"Alright everypony, listen up. I know this weekend has gone down the cadoodle, and what we just went through was pretty horrifying..."

"Horrifying?!" Rarity shrieked. "We got thrown off a cliff by a T-Rex!

"Shut up!" Applejack snapped, before regaining her composure. ""This ain't time for spittin bits. Everypony's gotta keep their heads on. We'all don't know what were gonna do just yet, and we're all scared as we got extinct lizards runnin around with a sweet tooth for pony. But we're gonna stick together, all of us."

"He left us….he left us!" Sweetie Belle wailed loudly, until the southern pony grabbed her gently.

"But we ain't." The older mare turned to the others. "We're gonna be fine. All of us are gonna make it out of this."

"I'm gonna go get Scootaloo." Rainbow said. Applejack didn't want her friend to hurt herself more, but didn't try to stop her as the cyan mare trotted off.

"Sorry for snapping there Rarity."

"No trouble sweetness. Anypony could lose their mind in a situation like this."

* * *

Rainbow clopped to the base of the giant tree in front of her. The headlights of the jeep at the top shined down below, lighting up the branches, leaves and drops of water falling down from above.

"If dinosaurs can be brought back, why can't a pony climb a tree?" Rainbow asked herself. She stood up on her hind hooves and started feeling around for where she could place her hooves. She found a spot and firmly placed her hoof. Like a rock climber, she felt around for other safe spots, and slowly but surely, began her climb up the trunk. "Scootaloo? I'm coming up!" She called to the top of the tree.

After fifteen feet the mare finally reached the lowest branches on the tree. Climbing a tree with hooves was certainly a challenge, but this mare wasn't one to back down from a challenge, especially when a friend was in danger. Inch by inch…foot by foot…

"Sweet Celestia how tall is this tree?" The mare grumbled to herself. After what felt like forever to her, Rainbow finally could touch the bottom of the jeep. "Scoot?" She called, her heart sinking when there wasn't an answer. Pulling herself up a few more feet, she was finally able to look inside the broken window of the driver side door. "Scootaloo?" The little pegasus in question was huddled over on the passenger side of the jeep. Covered in cuts and bruises, she was quietly sobbing to herself. Rainbow's heart was breaking at the sight.

"Scootaloo it's me." She said softly, getting the fillies attention. "Are you ok?" The mare slowly lowered the door so she could reach in.

"I-I-I threw up." The filly said quietly.

"I'm sorry, just give me your hoof." Rainbow reached out but Scootaloo wasn't moving.

"I wanna go home….." Scootaloo said with fresh tears mixing with the mud and blood on her face.

"Scoot, we all do, but we're not gonna leave with you up here. Please give your hoof." Rainbow reached in further, inadvertently turning the steering wheel. The wheels creaked loudly. Still shaking, Scootaloo finally reached out to the cyan pegasus. "Easy, I gotcha. Just go slowly.'

"You're pulling me."

"Sorry, but your almost there." Finally Scootaloo stepped out of the car, and onto the same branch with Rainbow. Both ignored the sounds the jeep was making. Rainbow realized climbing up the tree was one thing, but climbing down was a whole new problem entirely.

"How do we get down?"

"There's only one way down and trust me, it's not as bad as it looks."

"Yes it is!" Rainbow tried to think of a way to talk her down.

"It's...uh...it's liking climbing down from your clubhouse."

"It's not this high."

"I know it's not. Most important rule about climbing, never never look down."

"This is crazy."

"I know it's crazy."

How am I going to do this?"

"I'm going to help you, just..."

 ***SNAP***

Both pegasi looked up, and saw the jeep jerk. Rainbow turned to Scootaloo with a very nervous smile.

"Oh no…" She laughed nervously, realizing the situation had just gotten worst. "Go! Now!" The two started climbing down as the branch holding the tree began to bend. They had only gone a few feet when the branch snapped. The jeep slid down, only to be stopped by a large branch overhead. The two knew this branch probably wouldn't hold, so the two got to climbing faster.

The loud creaking noise could be heard above them. Looking up like deer caught in the headlights, the two had to hurry.

"Go go Scootaloo go!" The branch gave way. Now the two had to race the car to avoid being crushed. The sounds of branches being destroyed behind them wasn't helping with the situation. "Faster Scoots!"

"I'm trying!" The two raced down until they ran out of branches to climb.

"Scoots jump!" The two jumped down, with the jeep crashing down on the base right behind them. Rainbow glanced behind them. "Go Scootaloo." With a loud creak the jeep pivoted forward. Rainbow threw herself onto Scootaloo as the jeep came crashing down on top of them. However by an extreme stroke of luck, they made it through the sunroof.

"Well…..we're back…..in the car again." Scootaloo's voice echoed.

"Yeah, but at least you're out of the tree."


	12. Must Go Faster

The gas jeep container Crimson, Twilight and Fluttershy raced to the Tyrannosaur paddock as fast as it could go. The two mares were quietly hoping that their friends were sitting perfectly fine in the jeeps, and were sampling waiting for someone to come get them. Their hearts drop when the jeep came skidding to a stop. The fence had a gaping hole in it, one jeep was gone, the outhouse was completely destroyed, and worst of all, their friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my gosh, where is everypony?!" Twilight lit her horn so they could see better. "Applejack?! Rarity?!" She called out.

"Rainbow Dash?! Girls?!" Fluttershy shouted as loud as she could. Crimson trotted over to the shelter, his own horn glowing with light. The shy pegasus trotted over to him. "Is there anything over here?"

"Yeah." The stallion said grimly. The mare looked, and began to turn white in shock.

"What is it?" Twilight asked, joining the two. She quickly regretted that decision at what she saw. A bloody stump of a leg laid on the ground.

"I think it's what left of Flash." Crimson noted.

"I think it is too." The alicorn said. The three were put on high alert when the roar of the T-Rex echoed into the night. The unicorns aimed their horns into the trees, searching for the beast.

"Do you think it's ahead of us?" Fluttershy asked, now petrified in fear.

"It could be anywhere." Crimson noted. "With the fences out it could wander in and out of any paddock that it likes." Twilight was trying to stay calm when she heard moaning.

"Fluttershy everything is gonna be alright."

"Um, Twilight? That wasn't me." The alicorn frowned.

"Then who?" The moaning was heard again. Crimson trotted a few feet over to their left, and began floating pieces of debris away. He finally dug out a familiar pony.

"Pinkie Pie!" The mares rushed over to their friend. The party pony was awake, just in horrible pain. "Pinkie, can you hear us?"

"Remind me to thank Scorch for the lovely weekend." Pinkie said. Crimson examined the mare. One leg looked badly broken, covered in dry mud. Then the T-Rex roared again, this time sounding a lot closer.

"Can we chance moving her?" Fluttershy asked. Pinkie looked up at the ponies.

"Please chance it." She said, actually being sarcastic for once. Crimson and Twilight carefully began to levitate the party pony up. Fluttershy cleared room in the back of the jeep as the unicorns floated Pinkie over, before setting her in the back.

"We'll cast that leg when we get back." Crimson said, making sure the mare was comfortable.

"Okie dokie lokie."

"Pinkie, what happened here?" Twilight asked, while Fluttershy searched the wreckage. The mares needed to get to the bottom of this. They needed to know where the others were.

"Well...the power went off and the cars stopped moving, and we were waiting patiently for it to come on, then these rumbles started happening, and would you know it, Rexy broke out of its pen, flipped over the Cutie Mark Crusaders' car, and we all got out to save them, and I got Rexy to chase me over here where she pushed me into the shelter, had a nice Flash dinner, and that's pretty much it."

"Where are the others?"

"How should I know? I was knocked out!" Twilight resisted the urge to strangle her friend. This was Pinkie being her typical Pinkie self. Fluttershy continued the search as the roar of the T-Rex echoed out once more.

"Fluttershy come on!" Crimson called, getting back into the jeep. As the pegasus searched, she began to really look at the tracks that were left. Fluttershy noticed pattern between the dinosaurs tracks, and the skid marks in the mud obviously from the explorer. Then her hoof met something squashed in the mud. Not metal or plastic, but fabric. She looked down finding Applejack's Stetson hat.

"Twilight!" The alicorn came running over. "It's Applejacks hat. Now look at the pattern." Fluttershy pointed out the tracks. "What do you see?"

"From the looks of it, it's almost like the Rex pushed the car this way and over the….." The two mares finally looked over the concrete barrier. "It's the other car!" Twilight called to Crimson. As quickly as the three could, the ponies made their way to the bottom of the cliff. The unicorns used their lights to shine the area up. "Rarity? Applejack? Rainbow?" The mares looked inside the over turned car.

"It's empty."

"Girls, look." Crimson pointed to a fresh set of hoofprints, leading off into the park. Twilight knew her friends were alive, but somewhere out in the park, being hunted by the creatures the lurked within...

* * *

As she laid in the jeep, Pinkie was trying to find ways to entertain herself.

"Jurassic Park is frightening in the dark. All the dinosaurs are running wild. Somepony let T-Rex of of his cage. I am sure that they will eat me, cuz they have a taste for ponies, and they see me as their dinner not their friend..."

 ***Thump***

"….oh no." Pinkie recognized that rumble. Leaning over the edge of the jeep, she stared at the puddle left by the Rex. Sure enough, the eerie rings had begun to form with every rumble. "My knee's getting pinchy again…..and there's impact tremors all around us. Getting fairly alarmed here….." She final saw her friends in the distance. "Come on! We gotta get out here now! Now! Right now!" At the panicked pony, Crimson, Fluttershy and Twilight broke into a dash. Making sure the mares were in, Crimson started the jeep and punched the gas pedal right as the T-Rex came crashing through the trees. It roared at the ponies as the jeep sped off. "Must go faster." Pinkie said to Crimson as the Rex roared, actually beginning to catch up with the jeep.

Fluttershy began screaming at the sight of the Rex getting closer. Pinkie wasn't helping make the situation any better.

"Fifth gear! Go into fifth gear!"

"FASTER!" Fluttershy screamed. Crimson looked in the rearview mirror, keeping his cool as he saw the Rex grow ever closer. Pinkie backed up from her spot, pushing the gear stick out of the way and slowing the jeep down.

"You're on the stick! Move!" Crimson shouted. Twilight looked up the road.

"LOOK OUT!"

"DOWN!" Crimson forced the mares down as the jeep drove under a down tree, shattering the windshield. The Rex ran right through it as though it was made of paper. The dinosaur rammed its head against the side of the jeep, roaring as it closed it. Fluttershy and Twilight were both screaming in pure terror. Crimson threw the gear shift into high gear, and slammed on the gas pedal as hard as he could. The Rex roared as it chased after the jeep, until to the massive relief of the ponies it slowed down before stopping all together. Fluttershy was clinging to Twilight as tight as she could. Pinkie started laughing nervously, having a break down.

"They should really have that on the tour!" As the jeep drove up the road, the Rex let out one last roar that echoed off into the night.


	13. Memories

The CMC were huddled close together as the roars of the T-Rex echoed out in the jungle. The elder ponies in charge were trying to get a plan going, but that was turning out to be next to impossible in their current situation.

"Are you hearing this?" Sweetie Belle whispered to her friends. The older mares paid close attention to the roars of the T-Rex. The Crusaders' stayed close to each other. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were as equally terrified, but they didn't want to let that show in front of the fillies.

"Girls what are we gonna do?" Rainbow whispered to her friends. "We're stuck out here and nopony has a single clue on where we are!"

"Not to mention there are creatures running around that shouldn't be!" Rarity said as another T-Rex roar rang out. Applejack was trying to piece any plan together.

"We gotta get back to the Visitor Center." She concluded. "If the others are alive, that's where they be."

"Applejack then center has to be a few miles from here."

"What choice do we have?!"

"Alrighh, alright." Rainbow interrupted. "We can't go hiking there in the middle of the night. That would be suicide."

"And I for one don't want to be unicorn made rare with sides of earth pony and pegasi, plus three mini appetizers." Rarity said, trying to lighten up the situation. It wasn't working.

"We'll have to spend the night out here somewhere, but it aint gonna be on the ground."

"What if we lit a fire?" Rarity suggested.

"And tell every dinosaur where we are?"

"Then you tell me where we're gonna sleep?" The unicorn hissed. Rainbow surveyed the area, then her eyes wandered upwards.

"There." She pointed to a cluster of branches a good distance off the ground. "We'll sleep there." Rarity scowled at the idea of sleeping in a tree.

"A tree? You want us to sleep in a tree?"

"Got any better ideas?" Rainbow asked as another T-Rex roar rang out.

"We don't got much of a choice Rarity, but how are we gonna climb? We don't know how." Applejack pointed out.

"I'll show you, it's not that hard." At this the three mares rounded up the little fillies. "Come on squirts, we're camping out in a tree."

"I hate trees…." Scootaloo moaned.

"They're not that bad." Applebloom said.

"You weren't in the last one!" Rainbow lead the group to the base of the tree in question.

"Everypony follow me. Put your hooves where I put mine and keep one hoof in front of the other." She instructed. One by one the ponies began climbing their way up the tree. While the pegasi of the group have had a little practice with this, the others were struggling a bit.

"Phew, this climbing stuff aint easy." Applejack groaned. Her sister was making progress until she slipped. Thankfully Rarity was there to keep nudging her forward.

"Careful there darling." Rainbow was the first to reach the outcrop where they would take shelter for the night. She began to reach down and help pull her friends up one by one. Sweetie Belle was growing tired by this point, but before she could slip Rarity used her magic to levitate her little sister up. "I gotta admit….it's quite the view." The viewpoint from the outcrop allowed the group to see over the treetops and beyond. As they settled in, they had a little surprise waiting for them.

"Hey! Those are brontosaurous!" Scootaloo said.

"You mean brachiosaurous." Applebloom corrected. Sure enough the long necks and heads of the gentle giants poked out from the tree tops. The noises they were making were actually quite soothing. "What are they doing?" Rainbow tilted her head.

"They're singing." The ponies sat in silence for several moments, entranced by the beauty of the sauropods singing.

"Wow." Applejack said. "I knew birds and whales could sing, but never a dinosaur."

"It's beautiful." Rarity noted, her eyes sparkling. Rainbow had an idea. Reaching up, she pulled herself to a high branch. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna try something. Watch this." Rainbow cupped her hooves and made moans and groans like the dinosaur. The dinosaurs looked over at the tree, curious about the calls of a newcomer. Two more brachs raised their long necks above the trees to investigate.

"Shh! We don't want those monsters coming over here do we?"

"They aint monsters Sweetie Belle, they're just animals. Besides, they're vegetarians, gentle dinos." Applejack noted.

"Or maybe their having a light salad before the main course." Rainbow joked.

"Perhaps a salad is main course." Applejack laughed. The cyan pegasus lowered herself down to the others. The group then huddled close together for the night. Rarity could only sigh.

"Never imagine I would be sleeping in a tree."

"What about under the stars?" Applejack asked. By now the skies have cleared, showing the moon in its entirety, the stars twinkling along with them. The unicorn smiled.

"Well, then it's not so bad."

"Hey Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo asked. "What do you call a blind dinosaur?"

"What?"

"A do-you-think-he-saur-us" The cyan mare chuckled. She had one of her own.

"What do you call a blind dinosaurs dog?" She asked the little pegasus filly.

"What?"

"Do-you-think-he-saur-us Rex" The whole grouped laughed along with this one.

"Rainbow?" Sweetie Belle asked quietly. "What are we gonna do if the dinosaurs come back and we're sleeping?" The cyan mare ruffled the filly's mane.

"Don't worry squirt. I'm gonna be awake."

"All night?"

"All night." The sound of the brachiosaur's singing sent to ponies off to sleep for the night. Rainbow only sighed comfortably, and looked out into the night sky. She could only wonder if the others were all right.

* * *

The Visitor Center cafeteria was quiet and dark. Low lights lit the room up in a soft glow, the ceiling fans twirling slowly above. Off to the side on the shelves were the countless amount of Jurassic Park merchandise, waiting to be sold to ponies who would now never visit. Fluttershy sat all alone at one of the tables, eating a dish of ice cream Scorch said they would eat. Twilight clopped glumly out of the darkness and over to her friend.

"It was melting…..Scorch didn't want it to go to waste." The shy pegasus said quietly.

"Pinkie's gonna be alright. We casted up her leg, now she's just sleeping in one of the guestrooms." This was good news, but it didn't help ease the ponies minds. "Do you think the others are ok?" Fluttershy would be the one to comfort Twilight.

"I'm sure they are...we've been through tougher situations and we've always pulled through."

"I know we have." Twilight sighed quietly. She turned her attention to the ghostly lit dinosaur display at the entrance. "I was just thinking of the first time I saw dinosaur bones when I was a filly. My parents took Shining Armor and me to the natural history museum in Fillydelphia." The alicorn smiled at the memory. "It was the first time I had ever seen dinosaur bones. They were so big...it was just mind boggling to think creatures that size could ever have existed."

"Then we saw the Tyrannosaurus skeleton. I was so scared that I covered my eyes and hid behind my mother. When I finally opened my eyes and looked at the bones, I wasn't scared anymore. After that I couldn't get enough of dinosaurs. The best part of looking at those bones was bringing them to life in my imagination. Imagining how they lived, sounded, hunted, and ate. And to think how amazing would it be to see one alive."

"That's exactly what I did." The mares turned to see Scorch standing in the doorway. The stallion looked like a living wreck. Slowly her trotted over and joined the mares at the table. "I had that same feeling when I was a colt. I'd look at the bones and think, what would it be like to really see them, and to touch them. I wanted to show everypony in Equestria that imagination could become reality." He smiled fondly at the memory. Twilight could only stare at the stallion with glossy eyes.

"But there's one thing about making a dream reality Scorch...it loses what made it magical."

"True..."Scorch sighed quietly, then he perked up like anything never happened. "But there's still the chance to make it magical again right? Everypony learns from their mistakes. Hiring Lightning was mine, but that's water under the bridge." The mares couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Scorch you're not getting it. Lightning wasn't the problem….she was just the prick that popped the balloon."

"Yes but she showed where the problems were. Next time everything will be correctable."

"There's nothing correctable about this."

"When we regain control..."

"You never had control!" Twilight snapped, frightening both Scorch and Fluttershy. Tears were beginning to form in the mare's eyes. "And you never will! We tried to point that out to you and everypony else, you can't control something of which you know nothing about. But we all made a mistake here. We were so taken in by what had been done with this place that we ignored how fundamentally wrong it was! I made that mistake too, and now my friends...the ponies I love, are paying for it!" Fluttershy could only do so much to comfort her. Scorch was rendered speechless.

"...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The stallion said both quietly and 's lips quivered as she tried to speak.

"I need some of that." The alicorn used her magic to float a spoon over to her, taking a big bite of the ice cream in front of her. "...this is good." Scorch could only smile sadly at her.

"Spared no expense."


	14. Life Found A Way

Celestia's early morning sun rose over the island, spreading the light over everything it touched. The golden rays broke through the jungle tree tops, shining across the sleeping group of ponies. True to her word, Rainbow Dash had stayed awake through the entire night, keeping an eye out for any creatures that lurked in the jungle. As she kept her eye out a large shadow fell upon the group. The cyan mare watched as the large head of a Brachiosaurus poked its head into the tree tops.

The dinosaur hesitated for several moments, staring at the group of ponies before opening its mouth wide and munching down on the leaves just over the pony's heads. Rainbow could only smile at the sight. The sounds of the dinosaur munching and chewing on the leaves slowly woke Rarity and Applejack from their slumber. Both ponies couldn't help but grin at their guest.

"Oh my gosh…" Rarity whispered in amazement. The noise eventually woke the three members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sweetie Belle jumped at the sight of the dinosaur, clambering away from the beast as it took another bite.

"Go away!"

"It's ok." Applejack reassured. "It's just having breakfast." Scootaloo and Applebloom were excited by their surprise guest.

"It's a vegesaur Sweetie Belle! Vegesaur!" The fillies, minus Sweetie Belle, tried to entice the Brachiosaur to come closer by waving a bundle of leaves at it.

"Come on girl! We got some food for you." Rarity broke off a branch with leaves on it, and began waving it using her magic. The dinosaur locked her eyes on the bundle.

"Come on you long neck sweetie poo, a dinosaur's got to eat their vegetables." The dinosaur burst out a roar, before taking hold of the branches. The ponies then helped Rarity try to pull the branches back, engaging the Brachiosaur in a playful game of tug-o-war. "I'm not letting go!" Rarity laughed. By this point even Sweetie Belle wasn't scared anymore, a big smile on her face. "I guess you win." Rarity let the branch go. As it munched, the Brachiosaur got closer to look at the curious creatures in front of it.

"Looks like somepony wants to make some friends." Rainbow said, actually being able to pet the dinosaur on the face. The others inched closer so they too could pet the dinosaur. The Brachiosaur groaned in enjoyment.

"Looks like she has a cold." Scootaloo noted.

"Probably from the storm last night."

"Can I pet it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Of course! Just think of it as a giant pony." The filly leaned closer to pet the beast, but the Brachiosaur backed away, its eyes scrunching up.

"Come on girl I won't hurt you. I just want to-"Without warning the Brachiosaur let out a powerful sneeze, covering the poor filly head to hoof in dino snot. The others had to try hard to contain their laugher as Sweetie Belle tried hard not to burst out into tears, the dino snot dripping from her mane.

"Gesundheit!" Scootaloo laughed.

* * *

Slowly the group began to climb their way back down to the ground so they could regroup.

"Wow, that Brachiosaur was awesome! If only we saw something like that on the tour." Rainbow noted, being the last one out of the tree.

"Let's just hope any more dinosaurs we meet are as gentle as that was. We got a long hike to the Visitors Center."

"Applejack, how in Equestria are we gonna get back? We don't even know where we are." Rarity pointed out.

"Ah was in the filly scouts when I was a filly, and one of the fundamental things we learned was how to find your way home from the woods." Applejack looked up at the sun to orient their position to the visitor's center. "Ah reckon it's thataway." The southern pony pointed off in a direction.

"Let's get hoofing it then."

"Hold on now. We gotta be smart bout this. This isn't the Everfree Forest. There are terrible lizards in these jungles." Rarity said highly concerned.

"Let's keep the little ones in the center." Rainbow suggested. "And the three of us on the outside." Her friends nodded at the idea.

"And let's make sure a certain filly gets a bath along the way." Rarity chuckled as an embarrassed Sweetie Belle shook the dinosaur snot off her.

"One dinosaur tries to eat me, and then one dinosaur sneezes on me!"

'Cheer up Sweetie Belle, it was funny." Scootaloo said. Rarity's little sister sneezed on her friend in response. "Ewww!"

"Settle down ya'll. We gotta get a movin back to the visitor's center. Stay with the group, keep everypony in your sight, and watch your tails. Any kind of dinosaur could be round the next corner." Applejack said, corralling the fillies into a little group. Then the three older mares circled around them. The group took a deep breath as they set out into the jungle.

The sun continued to climb higher into the sky, the humidity going up with it. The environment was getting hotter and stickier. "Ugh! How much further?" Rarity gasped for air.

"Rarity its only be fifteen minutes." Rainbow pointed out, helping the fillies one by one over a log.

"It feels like it's been twenty! I've never been on long hikes, especially in a jungle!" Rainbow and Applejack could only sigh. At least Rarity was still her normal self. The unicorn joined the fillies on the other side of the log as Applejack and Rainbow joined them. However something went crunch as the cyan mare landed. Looking behind her, she found some odd white materials on the ground.

"Hey girls…." She whispered. The others turned back and looked over what she found. "Do you know what these were?"

"It might be the heat messing with my imagination….but those look like eggs…." Rarity noted, her troubles forgotten.

"Does that mean what ah think it means?" Applejack asked as Rainbow lifted an eggshell up.

"But I thought at the lab they said all the dinosaurs were girls?" Scootaloo asked, getting a closer look at the eggshell in Rainbow's hoof. "I'm trying to remember what the video we saw said….what was it they used to fill the gaps in the dinosaurs DNA?"

"Frogs."

"There's gotta be something more to it. Where's Twilight when we need her?" Rainbow asked, before she noticed something else. She pointed to the ground, seeing tiny little footprints leave off into the jungle. The mare could only smile at the sight. "Fluttershy was right….life found a way."

* * *

"No, no, no! Absolutely not! You've lost your mind!" Whoove argued with Scorch back in the control room.

"Ok what are you two talking about?" Twilight asked as she and Fluttershy checked on Pinkie. The party pony was moved closer to them so they could keep an eye on her.

"A calculated risk," Scorch answered the purple alicorn. "And it's the only option we have left. All other choices have been exhausted. We'll never find the command that Lightning used, she's covered her hooves far too well. And it's pretty obvious she's not coming back. The only option is to completely shut down the system."

"Then get somepony else to do it, because I wont." Hooves said.

"Shutting down the system is the only way to guarantee wiping out everything he did. If I understand correctly, all the system will come back on their original start-up modes correct?" Scorch asked the earth pony.

"Theoretically yes, but we've never done a full system reset. It might not come back on at all!"

"Would we get the phones back?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Again, yes in theory."

"Hold on, what about the Lysine contingency? We could put that into effect!" Crimson suggested.

"Now that is out of the question!" Scorch shot the idea down.

"I don't get it, what's the Lysine Contingency?" Twilight asked confused.

"The lysine contingency, it's intended to prevent the spread of the animals is case they ever got off the island, but we could use it now. Lyra inserted a gene that makes a single faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. Animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they're continually supplied with lysine by us, they'll go into a coma and die."

"Oh my! Those poor dinosaurs!" Fluttershy said, horrified at the idea.

"How long would it take to go into effect?"

"About five to seven days."

"We can't wait five to seven days!" Twilight pleaded.

"That'll be a first though." Pinkie said, finally speaking up. "Ponies and dinosaurs all dying together." Scorch finally lost his cool.

"Ponies. Are. Dying!" He snapped at Whooves, taking the words he got from Twilight seriously. The earth pony only looked at Scorch with an unnerving stare. "Please restart the system." The owner said with as much authority he had. The worker pony looked at Scorch before sighing.

"You asked for it." Whooves trotted over to a circuit box that needed special keys to be opened. Once opened, he began flipping the switches one by one, turning the monitors and lights off, sending the group into darkness. Crimson and Twilight used their horns to light the room. Whooves counted off the mandatory time to leave everything off. "Hold on to your flanks." He flipped the largest switch on the box, only for everything to remain off. Nothing had changed; the lights remained off, the monitors remained off and the phones remained off. When all seemed lost Fluttershy saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Look." Whooves came trotting over and looked at the monitor. On it was a little message flashing on the bottom. The pony felt like celebrating.

"It worked! See? It's on!" The feeling in was beginning to ease up, but Pinkie wasn't convinced.

"Why's everything off then?"

"The shutdown probably tripped the main circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, then we'll have the whole park back."

"Where are the breakers?" Crimson asked.

"Other side of the compound. Give me five minutes and I'll have the park up and running." Whooves said, before he clopped out the door.

"Now just to be safe, I want us all to go to the emergency shelter until Mr. Whooves comes back." Scorch said.

* * *

After what had to be several hours now the ponies outside in the park had finally hiked their way to a massive clearing. By now the group was all tired and sweaty.

"It's so hot!" Scootaloo moaned. "My hooves are killing me."

"Can we stop for a while?" Sweetie Belle pleaded.

"We can't be far now." Applejack panted. "The visitor's center's gotta be a mile or so over that rise there. Let's just keep a goin a little bit..." Up ahead on the rise a heard of medium size dinosaurs ran into their line of sight.

"Anypony who's good with dinosaurs know what those are?" Rarity asked.

"They're...gal...gally...galla..galla...gallimimuses." Applebloom answered.

"Are they meat-eating?"

"Don't think so."

"They look almost like ostriches." said Rarity. "Or some kind of bird."

"Your right." said Rainbow. "Now I see how they think dinosaurs are related to birds. The way they move they look just like a flock birds on the wing." At that moment the herd changed running directions. Sweetie Belle slowly began backing away in fear.

"They're uh…they're flocking this way…." She turned and ran in the opposite direction, then the other ponies quickly ran after her. The ponies galloped as fast as they could, but soon found themselves in the heat of the stampede. Fortunately the Gallimimuses avoided the ponies, jumping over a fallen tree just up ahead. The ponies followed over the logs, before crawling back under, taking shelter on the other side.

"Lan sakes!" Applejack panted. "Where are they goin in a hurry?" The ground then began to shake with very familiar shaking. The ponies eyes went wide in fear.

"Three guesses." Rainbow Dash said. As if on cue the Tyrannosaurus came charging out of the trees. Roaring as it ran, it managed to catch one of the running dinosaurs in its mouth. The injured Gallimimus looked at up at the beast with a look of fear or begging for mercy as the carnivore wrestled the dinosaur to its death, shaking it like it was a mere dog toy. The ponies could only stare at the display, with a look of both fear and awe in their eyes.

"Can we go now?" Sweetie Belle whimpered.

"Look how it eats." whispered Rainbow Dash.

"Please?"

"Bet you'll never look at birds the same way again."

"No I won't"

"Let's go." Applejack said for the little filly's sake. "We don't need to see this." The cyan mare hesitated before nodding.

"Everypony keep low and follow me." The mare whispered. The group ducked low behind the log, except for Scootaloo.

"Look at how much blood…." Rainbow popped back up and dragged Scootaloo away.


	15. Restoring Power

Down in the emergency bunker the group of ponies waited patiently for Mr. Whooves to restore the power. Once back on they would power up the fencings, therefore slowly the spread of the dinosaurs. They would also have the phones back on so they could call for rescue. Pinkie was laid out of the table so she could stretch her casted leg. At the moment she was caught up in a fierce card game with Fluttershy. Scorch looked at the mares, amused by their antics. Twilight was trotting back and forth.

"Somethings not right here." She said to her friends. "Whooves said it be five minutes, how long has it been?" Fluttershy looked up at the clock.

"About an hour." The alicorn's heart dropped.

"Gin!" Pinkie said, being her usual self.

"I almost had you that time!" Twilight groaned out in frustration.

"Twilight relax." Scorch said. "It's probably just a delay all major parks have them. When Whinnyland opened up nothing work."

"Scorch when the Pirates of Equestria ride breaks down the pirates don't eat the tourist!" Twilight argued. "I can't take it! I'm gonna get the power back on."

"You just can't trot up the road." Crimson said, unlocking a cabinet. "You're not gonna be able to get anywhere close to the shed, so I'm going with you." He opened the metal door up, revealing a range of weapons. All specially made by him for just this situation. Scorch knew he wasn't gonna be able to talk the two ponies out of this, so he pulled open a drawer and lifted out a heavy book with schematics. Then he slid a communicator on Twilight's head.

"What's this?"

"I'm gonna be your guide." The stallion explained. "Now this isn't gonna be as simple as flipping on a kitchen light, but if I follow this, you should get through just fine."

"Talk me through this step by step. I'm on channel two." Twilight said as she and Crimson trotted up the stairs. Crimson used his magic to push the shelter door open, sunlight pouring into the darkened room. The two ponies carefully trotted out into the open world.

"Stay close." Crimson said urgently to the princess. Twilight nodded as the two carefully moved on the grounds. The two ponies moved up the path until they came to another opening. They were now in the area where the holding pen was. However this time the two came across a chilling sight. A large hole was now in the fence that held the raptors back, metal cables being thrown all over the place.

"The shutdown must've turned off the remaining fences…..even Lightning knew better then to turn the raptor fence off." Crimson said, holding the gun he yield closer. The situation was much more dire than ever. The stallion knew that with the raptors out, no pony on this island was safe. The two ponies carefully trotted up the path that went through the brush, until Twilight saw what they were looking for.

"I see the door. We can make it if we run." She said quietly. Crimson didn't take his eyes off the bushes.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause we're being hunted…." He said with no hint of lies in his voice. Twilight felt like having a panic attack, struggling just to hold herself together. "It's alright."

"My hoof it is!"

"I see her….through the bushes." Crimson took a small step. "Run….to the shed." He commanded as he lifted his weapon. "Go, now!" He barked at Twilight. The princess broke into a mad dash towards the door, galloping as fast as her purple legs could take her. Jumping and tripping over fallen trees, she flung herself through the open chain linked fence before piercing the darkness of the utility shed, slamming the door behind her. The sound echoed around her.

"Mr Whooves?" Twilight called, her voice echoing. "Scorch? I'm in." She said into the headset.

"Loud and clear." The stallion said back. "Now, ahead of you is a long staircase. Go down it."

"Okay, I'm going down."

"At the bottom after twenty or thirty feet you'll come to a T junction. Take a left." Pinkie looked over the plans and frowned.

"Just tell her to follow the pipes on the ceiling."

"I know how to read a schematic!" Scorch argued.

* * *

Elsewhere in the park the stranded ponies continued on their hike to safety. By now they were all tired, sweaty and hungry. Rarity wasn't helping with the situation.

"Are we there yet?" She moaned loudly.

"For the thirtieth time, no!" Applejack barked, until she saw a structure up ahead. "Ah take that back."

"Why?" The southern pony pulled the thick brush out of the way, revealing a large fence.

"Dat looks like the perimeter fence. We get over that we're home free."

"Sis? How do ya guess we do that?" Applebloom asked, happy for the little break. "The fences electrified remember?"

"Yer right Applebloom. Rarity? Can you levitate us over it with yer magic?"

"No." Rarity answered. "It's too high. I could never levitate ponies that high. Twilight could."

"I could fly us over." said Rainbow Dash. "If my wing wasn't broken."

"It's all right sugarcube."The southern pony realized they had few options. "Maybe we should find another way."

"Hold up." Rainbow had the group hush down. The fence usually made a low humming noise to signify it was on. All was calm and quiet. The lights on top remained off. On a hunch, Rainbow took a stick in her teeth, and threw it at the fence. It harmlessly bounced off. "Guess the fence is off." Carefully taking a step forward, she placed her front hooves on the wire, and began shaking uncontrollably.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rainbow Dash was always one for a quick joke. She let the fence go, unharmed in anyway. Her friends were clearly no amused, except for Scootaloo.

"That was great!" The little filly laughed. Rainbow turned back to the fence.

"Maybe we can…" She tried to bend the wires but to no effect. As she thought out her next move, the roar of the T-Rex echoed out in the jungle behind them. Rainbow calmly looked at her friends, before the group scrambled onto the base of the fence and began to climb.

* * *

In the darkness of the power shed Twilight slowly walked along the metal walkway, her horn lighting the area. She continued until she took a right turn.

"Scorch, it's a dead end." In the control room the stallion retraced his steps.

"No you should've taken a left somewhere." Pinkie had enough. She yanked the mic on Scorch's headset, pulling Scorch down with it. "What are you?!"

"Twilight, look on the ceiling. You should see a bunch of cables. Follow them." The party pony said.

"Following the pipes."

* * *

On the perimeter fence the fillies and mares were about half way up. One hoof at a time they continued their journey upwards.

"Hey Crusaders." Scootaloo spoke out. "Think we could get our cutie marks in fence climbing?"

"That would be cool!"

"Ah don't know." Applebloom said. "There aren't many tall fences in Ponyville, and fence climbing sounds rather borin."

"Yeah, maybe your right." Scootaloo admitted. The older mares could only roll their eyes.

* * *

Twilight kept trotting along the hallway until she reached an area of interest.

"There's a power box here." Pinkie handed the mic back to Scorch. Scorch looked over the diagram on how to power the switches on. Twilight opened the box, and began examining the switches.

* * *

One by one the ponies approached the top of the fence. Rainbow and Applejack had cleared the top, and were already on the way down. Rarity helped Applebloom and Sweetie Belle over.

"Careful everypony." The unicorn said. "This part gets tricky." Scootaloo was beginning to struggled as Rarity began her trek down. "Take your time Scootaloo, we're in no hurry."

* * *

"Ok Twilight, you just cant throw the main switch by hoof. You have to charge it first. Look for the pump the primer switch about four or five time. It's on the front of the panel, its large, flat and grey." Scorch instructed over the radio. The alicorn found the switch with no difficulty.

"Ok, pumping now." Twilight grabbed the switch with her magical aura and slowly began flipping it up and down. "One...two...three...four." It was actually difficult to pull off." Ok it says it's charged."

"Now if you look under the words 'contact position' there's a round green button. It says 'push to close'."

"Push to close...I got it." Twilight pressed her horn against the button. Scorch took a deep breath.

"Push it." The alicorn pushed the button in, causing the circuit board to light up.

* * *

As Rarity's hooves touched the ground, the light on top of the fence began blaring a klaxon alarm. The alarm caught Scootaloo off guard, almost scaring the filly pegasus off the fence. Thanks to some quick reflexes, the pegasus caught on to the fence with her teeth, and pulled herself back up.

* * *

"Now Twilight, this is the last step." Scorch continued. "All the lights that are set to red, need to be flipped over to green."

"Flipping the switches." The alicorn answered. Using her magic, Twilight opened the little panels, and pressed the buttons with her horn, turning them one by one to green. The very last switch was labeled Perimeter...

* * *

The ponies on the ground had begun to panic. Any moment now the fence would be powered on, and Scootaloo was still stuck towards the top.

"Scoots! Get off the fence now!" Applejack shouted.

"Scootaloo get down!" The two fillies of the CMC shouted.

"Scoots! You're gonna have to jump!" Rainbow shouted up.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not gonna jump!"

"You're gonna have to! I'll count to three! One! Two! Three!" Yet on three the little filly didn't budge from the fence. "Hang on! I'm coming back up!" The little filly needed to make a move.

"Ok, I'm gonna jump. One...two..." On two back in the control room, Twilight hit the switch for the perimeter fence. Ten thousand volts of electricity shot into Scootaloo's little body, the sheer force blowing the filly right off the fence, sending her barreling into Rainbow and Applejack. The two mares fell over as they caught the pegasus. The two remaining members of the CMC became hysterical.

"Scoots?! Scootaloo?!" Rainbow shouted. It took everything Rarity had to hold Sweetie Belle and Applebloom back while Applejack placed her ear on the fillies chest.

"She's not breathing! And ah don't hear a pulse!"

"Move over!" Rainbow pushed the mare aside and desperately began CPR.

* * *

One by one the lights inside the power shed began to turn on, sending a smile onto Twilight's face.

"Mr. Firefly I think we're back in business." She said into the headset. At that moment a snarling Velociraptor burst into view behind her. Twilight screamed as she jumped into the chain fence behind her. Clawing at the princess, the Raptor became stuck in the pipes. "No you don't!" Twilight forced the door open right as the Raptor broke free. The beast collided into the door, spilling Twilight onto the floor, but using her magic she slammed the gate shut.

Climbing quickly back to her hooves, she bumped into the wall behind her, and felt a hoof touch her shoulder. She peered and saw a brown hoof.

"Oh Mr. Whooves I'm so glad its..." To her horror that's all that was touching her, a brown hoof. Turning white at the sight of what became of Mr. Whooves, the Raptor plowed into the fence, beginning to tear through the chain links. Twilight broke into a mad gallope, dragging her headset with her. She began climbing the stairs as the sound of the Raptor landing on the metal floor echoed out. Running out into the open jungle, she slammed the door shut behind her, before she made it out through the fence. There she finally stopped running, then she sobbed at what just happened.

* * *

Elsewhere in the bush Crimson was tracking one of the escaped Raptors. He had no intentions of returning them to their pen. It was either them or the ponies. He finally caught sight of it through the bushes. Lowering her hat, he slowly began to piece together his weapon, making sure it was gonna be a fatal shot to the beast. The Raptor only stared back at the pony, like it knew something he didn't. Crimson raised his gun to eye level, and was ready to pull the trigger when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head as another Raptor broke through the bushes, hissing with glee. Crimson's eyes widen in pure fear at the realization he was trapped.

"...clever girl." He whispered. Before he could react the Raptor pounced, pinning him to the ground. The other Raptor watched with almost a smile on its face as Crimson could only screams of anguish filled the air...

* * *

Back at the fence Scootaloo appeared all but dead. Rainbow Dash pumped down onto the fillies chest before forcing air down into her lungs. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle clung to their sisters, who were doing their hardest to keep the little fillies calm.

"Please wake up..." Rarity whispered, nearly in tears herself.

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow pleaded, pumping more air into the filly. The cyan mare was almost to tears. "No Scoots!" Just as all seemed lost, Scootaloo began coughing, sucking in air into her lungs. "That's it! Good girl!" Rainbow held the little filly close as Sweetie Belle and Applebloom sobbed happily into their sisters fur. Sucking in air, Scootaloo could only say one word weakly.

"...three..."


	16. Raptors In The Kitchen

After another half hour of walking the mares and fillies finally arrived at their destination; the Visitor Center. By now the building was the exact opposite of how it was when they arrived, dark, shadowy and deserted. Only a handful of lights were on, the majority of the building being lit by the sunlight pouring in the windows.

"Hello?" Rainbow called out. She carried Scootaloo on her back, the little filly being far too weak to walk now. The group had to resort to using Applebloom's bow just to bandage up the little pegasus's bloody hooves. "Anypony here?"

"Twilight?"

"Fluttershy?" Applejack and Rarity called out, the mare's voices echoing off the hard floor. The group trotted into the dining area. Rarity helped Rainbow lower Scootaloo onto a table, the pegasus wincing in pain because of her hooves.

"Ya'll are gonna stay here now." Applejack told the crusaders. "Rainbow, Rarity, and I gotta go find the others. Then we'll get out of this place, and get you to a hospital. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, can ya'll look after Scootaloo?" The little filly looked down at the floor in shame.

"Sorry I didn't get down quick enough…."

"Aah come on now Sugarcube. It wasn't your fault." Applejack said gently before turning to her friends. "Let's go."

"Hold on." Rainbow pushed her hoof down on Scootaloo's mane. "Your manes all poofy now. Scootaloo the ponified piece of toast." That got that little filly to crack a smile. "We'll be back soon, we promise." The older mares quickly trotted out the door in hopes of finding help. The members of the CMC sat for a few moments until their eyes fell upon the table of food that was set out for last night. They haven't eaten anything since they left for the tour. Against better judgement, Scootaloo lowered herself down and limped over to the table, her closest friends following close behind.

* * *

Outside the older mares searched for their friends frantically.

"Fluttershy?" Rarity called out into the open environment.

"Twilight?" The three mares had no idea where to even begin looking. As luck would have it, a certain purple alicorn was pulling herself over the hill behind them, having hid from the raptors for a period of time. Her eyes didn't want to believe it at first.

"Girls?" Twilight called out, her eyes watering up, overjoyed as the three turned into Twilight's direction. "Run!" She warned as the alicorn broke into a mad gallope, jumping into her friends and embracing them, relieved and overjoy to be reunited with them at last.

* * *

Inside the dining all the CMC were happily munching on their food, having set plates of it out in front of them. A variety of daisy and dandelion deserts, fresh fruits and vegetables and even a few of teeth rotting sweets lay in front of the three. The three smiled, happy to actually have some food in them. Scootaloo took a drink from her glass of milk, but frowned when she placed it down. The looks Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were giving her were perplexing. The spoon of jello Rarity's younger sister was holding with her magic was wiggling as the filly shook in fear. Scootaloo slowly turned around. The wall behind them was a glass mural, and right behind the painted figure of the Raptor a shadow was moving, one that matched the pained dinosaur perfect. The head turned towards the little ponies and hissed. The little pegasus turned back to her friends and gasped.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom helped Scootaloo along as the three made a quick dash into the kitchen. Unfortunately this door didn't have a lock. Sweetie quickly turned the lights off as the three took shelter at the end of a long metal counter, hiding out of sight. Outside the door the sounds of hissing and snorting drew louder. Scootaloo bravely peeked out as a scaly snot appeared in the window, fogging it up with its warm breath. The little filly gasped and huddled with her friends.

* * *

Twilight took her friends back to the emergency bunker where the three mares happily reunited with Fluttershy and Pinkie. The alicorn then had to explain what was on the loose at this very moment.

"Now let me get this straight, what are these things again?" Applejack asked.

"Velociraptors." Twilight explained. "Very dangerous pack hunting dinosaurs."

"They're the things we saw devour that poor cow." Fluttershy whimpered.

"What makes them dangerous?"

"Well for one thing, they are intelligent. Like solving quantum mechanics crossed with vector calculus intelligent." Only Scorch understood what Twilight just said, but others knew if these types of dinosaurs were that smart, then were in real trouble. The owner of Jurassic Park stepped in.

"Do you all remember the baby dinosaurs you saw in the lab yesterday?"

"Sure!" Pinkie threw in. "It was adorable!"

"That was a baby Raptor. These ones are all grown up. They're not just predators the way the T-Rex is, these things strategize and coordinate their attacks. They know exactly what they're doing." Scorch explained.

"They set a trap for Crimson and he walked right into it. He never saw it coming." Twilight revealed. The others looked at the two with mixed looks of fear and awe. "Not only are they intelligent. They're fast runners, incredible jumpers, and they have these." She tossed a raptor claw onto the table. "Raptors have six inch retractable claws on the inner toes of both feet."

"Those are some little piggies." Pinkie said.

"How many of them are out there?" Rainbow asked.

"Three." Scorch said.

"We have the power on; we just need to reboot the system. Then we can use the phones, call the helicopter back, then we can all get off this island." Twilight said. Rainbow trotted over and pulled out one of the shoulder guns, loading it up with ammo.

"Let's pony up then."

"Scorch, you stay here with Pinkie. You're the only one who can call the mainland, so we'll call you when everything is good." Twilight said. The stallion nodded.

"Twilight, are the girls safe where we left them?" Rarity asked.

"They should be, unless the Raptors know how to open doors."

* * *

Inside the kitchen Scootaloo watched in horror as the knob to the door turned, her eyes widening as the door opened ajar. The snorting creature behind it nudged the door, trying to figure out how it worked. After a moment it pushed the door completely opened.

"Scootaloo, what is it?" Applebloom whispered.

"A Velociraptor."

"It's inside?!" Sweetie Belle whimpered. The Raptor looked in the doorway for several moments before it stood straight up, making a very loud calling noise. It was loud enough that the fillies had to cover their ears. The Raptor hissed again as another Raptor walked in right behind it. The two beasts sniffed the air, the smell of fresh meat clear as day. Sweetie Belle risked taking a peek, before being pulled back by her friends.

"There's two of them!" She whispered frantically.

"Follow me." Applebloom said quietly. The three fillies began to crawl as quietly as they could along the opposite side of the counter as the Raptors slowly walked down the other side. The two creatures were hunting just as they would've millions of years ago. To the CMC, this was a game of hide and seek. The snorts, hisses, and growls kept sending chills down the filly's spines. The three could look under the counter and see one of the creature's claws tapping the floor.

The lead Raptor snorted, freezing the CMC in their tracks. The beast looked over the counter, but it didn't look down. It didn't see the prey it was after. Growling in disappointment, it kept moving down the aisle. Snorting, the creatures tail knocked over several pots and pans, sending them crashing down on the CMC. The three crawled frantically, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom making it to the other side of the next counter while Scootaloo stopped on the end with the cooking utensils. The Raptor poked its head under the counter, but once more didn't see anything. The filly pegasus let out a sigh of relief, until to her horror a soup ladle came off the hook next to her, clanging hard against the floor.

Both the Raptors head snapped over in the direction of the sound. As Scootaloo began crawling away one Raptor jumped onto of the counter, both creatures stalking their way closer to the fillies. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle made it to the end, and motioned for Scootaloo to make her way over, but the little filly locked up in fear. The snorting Raptors were right on top of her. Once they would turn the corner, they would surely see her. One Raptor bent down and sniffed the ladle; Scootaloo shut her eyes, expecting the worst. Then both Raptors looked down the previous aisle at a new sound. Sweetie Belle was clanging a spoon on the ground, successfully getting the dinosaurs attention.

The unicorn filly and Applebloom quickly climbed an open drawer on the counter, one Raptor didn't take it eyes off them. The two desperately tried to pull the door shut, but it was firmly stuck in place. The vicious Raptor reared up before letting out a horrible scream. Then it charged at the two fillies. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle began screaming, trying with all their might to pull the door down. The creature pounced directly at the two fillies...

 ***Crash***

...only to go slamming head first into metal shelf. The two little ponies quickly climbed out while the Raptor laid there unconious. It had been fooled by Applebloom and Sweetie Belle's reflection. The two fillies then quickly crawled away to a different hiding spot. Scootaloo peeked over the edge of the counter. At the far end of the kitchen was a walk in freezer with its door wide open. This gave the filly a very dangerous idea. Making sure the other Raptor was watching, Scootaloo broke into a mad dash towards the freezer.

Shrieking, the second Raptor jumped from the counter and gave chase. The little pegasus filly limped as fast as her little legs would take her, the Raptor closing in with every second. With its claws fully extended, both Scootaloo and the Raptor ran into the freezer screaming. The pegasus slipped on the icey floor while the Raptor slammed into a metal shelf holding frozen food. Scootaloo quickly scrambled to her hooves and ran out the open door right as the Raptor pounced. However Scootaloo had the smarts to slam the freezer door in the creatures face. Running from their hiding spot, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle came running over as the creatures hold on the door slipping, trapping it within the freezer. So it wouldn't escape, Sweetie Belle slipped the pin into the lock.

Gasping for air, Scootaloo felt her friends grab her as they made a break for the door. Neither member of the CMC saw the first Raptor come to, climbing to its feet as it watched the CMC make their escape. The three little fillies ran all the way back to the cafeteria where to their massive relief, they ran into five of the Mane Six looking for them.

"You girls ok?" Rarity asked, helping Scootaloo onto Twilight's back.

"It's in there!" Sweetie Belle pointed a hoof to the kitchen.

"The control room! Hurry!"


	17. You Are Now Leaving Jurassic Park

The group of ponies galloped as fast as they could to the Control Room, only moments away from setting the park straight and getting off the island. Barging through the door, Twilight dashed towards the computer as Rainbow and Fluttershy dealt with the door.

"Once we reboot the system we can call for a rescue." The alicorn said as the pegasi struggled with the door.

"The door locks!" Rainbow said, unable to pull the locks out. "Twilight boot up the door locks!" The two pegasi turned to the window, and to their surprise and horror they found one of the Raptors staring right back at them, fogging the window up as it breathed. Fluttershy locked up in fear as Rainbow stared on. The beast turned its head downwards, before the cyan mare noticed the knob turning. The pegasus held the knob with her teeth as the Raptor burst the door open, only for the two pegasi to force it close. The force from the Raptor knocked the shoulder gun off Rainbow.

The Raptor screamed as it pushed with all its might, clearly being stronger than the two mares. Twilight stopped what she was doing and braced herself against the door.

"Boot up the door locks!"

"You two can't hold it by yourself!" The three ponies pushed as hard as they could, their hooves beginning to slide on the floor.

"It's too strong!" Fluttershy screamed. Applejack braced her back hooves against the door.

"Let's see how 65 million years holds up against applebucking." The southern pony taunted. The Raptor screamed once more, somehow still pushing the door open as the mares struggled.

"Rarity help us!" Rainbow screamed. The unicorn braced her whole body against the door, but the creature was still stronger than the five mares.

"Someponies got to get the system up!" Twilight called out as the Raptor pushed its claws in. Applebloom and Scootaloo were panicking until their surprise Sweetie Belle slid a chair over to the computer, taking hold of the computer and mouse.

"It's a Unix System…..I think I know this." The filly said quietly. "It shows each file in the park. I gotta find the right file."

"Hurry Sweetie Belle." Applebloom said frantically as the five mares struggled with the door. The Raptor stuck its claws back through the door, only for Twilight to bite down as hard as she could. The creature screamed out, pulling back. The little filly navigated to the Visitor Center files.

"It's got to be in here." Rarity and Applejack's hooves were slipping and sliding on the floor as they pushed.

"Of all the terrible lizards they brought back, why in the hay did they pick these?!" Rarity screamed.

"Twilight! Know any spells that turns a dinosaur into bones?!" Rainbow asked frantically.

"I don't know any killing spells!" Sweetie Belle came across a file labeled Park Security Systems.

"This might be it." The filly clicked on the file, yet nothing changed in the slightest. "No that wasn't the right one."

"Hurry!" Scootaloo whined.

"We can't hold out forever!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Keep tryin' girls!" Applejack encouraged. "Embrace your elements and push!" The Raptor screamed, pushing with all its might as Sweetie Belle came across a new file.

"System reboot….this's got to be it."

"Let's hope so!" Applebloom said as Sweetie clicked on the file. The computer went through a quick cycle until before their eyes one by one different systems came back online.

"YES!" The mares shut the Raptor's claws out, before a loud thunk rang out. Twilight saw the door lock had finally kicked in, locking the creature out.

"What happened?" Rainbow asked.

"The locks are on!" Twilight said happily. Then the five mares collapsed on the floor exhausted. The alicorn trotted over to the CMC to see what they did. "What's working?"

"Phones, computers…..you name it we got it!" Sweetie Belle said happily.

"One way to find out." As the ponies began to compose themselves, Twilight floated the phone over and dialed a number.

* * *

Scorch was perplexed on how Pinkie Pie, as injured as she was, was kicking his flank in poker.

"Full House!" The party pony said happily, showing her hooves. Before the stallion could respond the phone began to ring. The two looked at each other confused, then Scorch lifted the phone off the line.

"Twilight?"

"Mr. Firefly…..the phones are working." The princess said happily.

"How are the others?" Scorch asked concerned.

"We're all fine. Call the mainland, and tell them to send a helicopter now." Twilight said. "You and Pinkie get a jeep and come get us."

"On it." Scorch said. Before he could hang up the stallion heard a loud crash on the other end.

"Twilight! It's coming through the glass!" The sound of gunshots rang out as Scorch's eyes widen.

"Twilight?" He called into the phone. "TWILIGHT?!"

* * *

Rainbow had fired several shots through the theater glass, however the glass was too thick and the shots only cracked it even more. Rarity and Fluttershy moved a ladder over under an empty ceiling panel.

"Go! Climb!" Twilight called out, catching onto the plan. Rainbow climbed up the ladder, making sure the others were able to climb up as well. One by one the fillies and mares climbed up into the ceiling. Twilight herself began climbing as the Raptor finally broke through the window. The alicorn kicked the ladder over so the beast could climb up. The Raptor screamed as it stared up at the ceiling, thinking a way to get up there as well.

"Where do we go now?" Rainbow asked. The group scanned the area, then Fluttershy found a possible solution.

"Down there!" The shy pegasus pointed to an air duct. Carefully the ponies crawled along, Twilight and Applejack holding air tubes up for the others. Right as Sweetie Belle crawled, the panel she was on popped upwards as the Raptor forced its head into the ceiling. The little filly screamed as Applejack slid backward.

"Oh no you don't!" Bucking the Raptor as hard as she could multiple times, the beast fell to the floor, almost taking Sweetie Belle with it. Rainbow and Rarity quickly pulled the filly back up as the beast made a jump up, snapping its jaws.

"Move!" Twilight and Applejack hurried the group along into the air duct. They crawled along the metal structure until they came to an opening. Rarity pulled the grate off, showing they were inside the rotunga where the figures of the T-Rex and Brachiosaurus stood. The unicorn and Fluttershy slid down onto the scaffold below them, turning back to help lower the others down. As the group helped the CMC down, a loud roar filled the air. The mares turned as found a Raptor standing on the balcony next to them.

"This thing doesn't give up!" Rainbow called. The Raptor perched itself, ready to jump at the group. "Quick! Onto the skeleton!" The mare said frantically. The ponies clambered on to the structure next to them, the wires holding the skeleton up began to creak and groan under the added weight. Roaring out, the Raptor jumped onto the structure as well, however on impact the skeleton broke into sections, separating the ponies. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Scootaloo hung onto the ribs along with the Raptor, Fluttershy and Rarity hung on to the head and neck while Sweetie Belle and Applebloom clung to the tail.

Scootaloo clung to Applejack's hoof, who was straining under the weight she was holding.

"Scootaloo...let go...trust me!" Applejack lowered the filly as far as she would go, until she let their hooves slip. The filly screamed until she hit the floor hard. Shaking her head, the pegasus looked up as the wires holding the skeleton began to give way. The wire holding Applebloom and Sweetie Belle snapped, causing the tail to fall, just stopping before the floor. Rarity and Fluttershy's grip on the neck gave way, slamming the two onto the floor and spilling the bones on top of them. The wire holding the ribs finally gave way, sending Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow down to the floor. Scootaloo screamed as the bones fell towards her, covering her head as they narrowly avoided crushing her.

Twilight hurried back onto her hooves, reaching Fluttershy and Rarity first. The other ponies laid on the floor, clearly hurt and in pain from the fall. The princess pulled the two back onto the hooves, however the sound of a loud snort brought the three's attention to the large plastic tarp in front of them. To their horror a Raptor stuck its head out from under it.

"That the large one?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"That's the large one." Twilight confirmed. Sweetie Belle was finally able to sit up, screaming at the sight. Rainbow helped the filly and Scootaloo onto their hooves while Applejack helped her sister up. The group huddled close as the two Raptors circled them. One stood in front of them while the other brought up the rear.

"Anypony got a bright idea?" Rainbow asked.

"Nope...looks like this is the end." Applejack quivered. The mares made sure the CMC were in the middle, away from the Raptors. The ponies shut their eyes tightly as the large Raptor screamed out. Crouching down, it got ready to pounced, but not a single being in the room could predicted what was about to happen. Nobody noticed the large shadow that fell in the room. The large Raptor pounced...only to be snatched right out of the air by a large set of jaws.

The Raptor screamed out as the T-Rex shook the creature around in its jaws. The ponies opened their eyes and looked at their savior. Then they scurried off to the side as the Rex slammed the Raptor into the ground, killing it on impact. The second Raptor screamed out as it charged forward, jumping onto the Rex's back. Trying to take hold of the creature on its back, the Rex stomped about, not noticing the group of ponies making a mad gallope to the door. As the ponies ran down the steps to the Visitor Center, a worn down red jeep holding both Pinkie and Scorch at the wheel, the group climbed into the jeep.

"Well Mr. Firefly after much consideration, the girls and I decided not to endorse your park." Twilight concluded to the stallion, the other nodded in agreement.

"So did I." Scorch said, slamming on the gas pedal, pulling away from the center. Inside the Rex was finally able to snip the Raptor's tail, pulling it close enough to bite down on the whole creature. The Raptor hissed out in pain as the larger dinosaur threw its prey into the structure of the fossilized T-Rex, shattering it on contact. Bleeding from the scratches on its neck and torso, the rex surveyed the carnage, before it reared its head up, letting out a triumphant roar.

* * *

The jeep came to a stop on the helicopter pad. The helicopter has landed for several minutes now. Even though they were this close to rescue, they weren't completely safe yet. Rarity yanked the door opened, she and Applejack helping Sweetie Belle and Applebloom in. The elder southern pony lifted Scootaloo off Rainbows back and helped her into her seat.

"Just hold on a little longer. We'll get you to a doctor." Rarity said as Twilight and Fluttershy helped Pinkie out of the jeep and hobbled her over to the door. The ponies inside helped lifted the injured party pony into the helicopter. The remaining ponies climbed in, then Twilight noticed Scorch hadn't joined them yet. The stallion stood on the edge of the helipad, staring numbly out into the jungle, listening to the calls of the dinosaurs.

"You alright?" Twilight asked, slightly startling Scorch.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The stallion answered, before taking one last sad look at his island. He and the princess trotted back over to the waiting helicopter. Once all ponies were in, the door was pulled shut before it took to the air. The ponies sat quietly onboard as the lush green jungles of Jurassic Park were quickly left behind them. The CMC quickly fell asleep in the grasp of their older sisters. Scorch only stared at the ember on the end of his cane. After all they had been through; Twilight couldn't help but feel sorry for the pony. Seeing his life's dream destroyed like this...nopony should ever have to go through that.

"Looks like Equestria will never see real live dinosaurs." Rainbow Dash said, finally breaking the silence.

"It's better that way." Twilight said quietly. "Ponies and dinosaurs...we're never meant for the same time."

"It's a shame we couldn't save the others." Applejack said sadly.

"We did save one thing." Fluttershy said, pulling out a fabric material. After all that's happened, the pegasus had managed to hang onto the southern pony's hat. The mare gladly took it back, before quietly slipping it onto her head.

"No amount of words could say how truly sorry I am." Scorch said quietly to the mares, not taking his eyes off his cane. "I just...thought the world was ready for my life's work." The other looked at Twilight, expecting an argument out of the mare. Instead the mare slowly placed her hoof on Scorch's cane, getting his attention.

"We forgive you, right girls?" The stallion looked as the others smiled kindly at him before nodding their heads. He stared at them before slowly returning their smile. The princess turned to look out the windows, noticing the birds flying alongside the window. She remembered what was said on the tour about dinosaurs and birds, then she remembered what Fluttershy had said in the lab. Maybe the mare was right...maybe life found a way.

"Let's go home." Twilight said happily as the helicopter flew in the direction of Celestia's setting sun, bringing their horrifying adventure to a close.

* * *

 _ **I think its time to take a few moments to thank all those who have stuck with me thick as I worked on this story! It seemed like an unlikely combo, but I was surprised how well MLP and Jurassic Park actually work. Now for those who are wondering will I do Lost World, Jurassic 3 and Jurassic World, the answer is definitely a yes, but I will not be taking this journey alone. Stay tune for the equal which will be going up in the next few days, so until next time, this is mistercokehold8, signing off!**_


End file.
